Fire and Ice
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Jacob's feelings for Bella are gone, but his feelings for Edward have grown. Now Jacob has to try hideaway his true urges and thoughts, his dreams from the mind reader. But what if Edward felt the same. What if the vampire loved the werewolf back? (Edward X Jacob- Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I don't normally ever write...stuff like this. With Sexual Content, oh, yeah. There will be sexual content, if you didn't realize. Ha-ha, I don't know if I'm good at writing this, but I thought I'd give it ago. Please Review to let me know if I should do more and what you think, thanks. **

Jacob let the hot water of the shower envelope him, warming his skin as it warmed his thoughts. He stood, standing still in the small bathroom. thinking. About Bella of course. He always thought about Bella, awake, asleep, at school, no matter when or where she was always on his mind. But of late another has been intruding his thoughts.

Ignoring as much of those thoughts as possible, seen as though if he kept thinking of them at the moment he phased the entire pack would know, best not to think about them at all. Jacob wrapped the towel around his waist, only allowing the V of his lower abs to show. He turned off the light switch and walked down the small hall of his home, towards his bedroom.

His dad was out, so he didn't really care about covering up.

As his hand took a hold of the cold metal door knob he froze, he sensed something, smelt something. Something that at first was uncomfortable with his nose but once he recognized the smell, his scent, he longed for it. Was he here?

Unwillingly he forced his bedroom door open and to his disappointment he found it empty. Perhaps he had been distracted by his thoughts, playing tricks on him. That was, of course, until he heard the pop of the window latch and his eyes shot up. No one there. But the window had opened, and someone had entered. He could feel them behind him. He felt no worry, no fear. Only longing to turn...

So he did just that.

Jacob turned slowly, and out of his peripheral vision he first saw the flash of that bronze hair in his dull, lamp light. His heart beat immediately accelerated and he had not even turned completely. Jacob looked into those eyes of gold, he admired those perfect, carved features and those full, sensual lips.

Edward Cullen.

Jacob had forgotten that Edward could read minds so he immediately started to think otherwise.

Football, food, sausages, school, home, Mondays, T.V, phasing, hunting, Bella, his dad, the dog, school, the book in the corner of the room, the vulture on the cover, Cheese!

Anything! other than what he really wanted to think about.

"Ed-Edward?" Jacob said, Edward smiled that half smile, and Jacob knew it was too late, Edward heard all of those thoughts but Jacob tried not to think about it.

"Jacob." Edward replied.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked, Edward sighed and smiled again, he motioned for Jacob to take a seat and he did so, then he realized he still had his towel around his waist, and Edward was sat across from him, Jacob's towel was open. Jacob quickly closed his legs but his thoughts were not as easy to hide. He imagined Edward liking what he saw, and Edward wanting to see more...

Jacob felt himself growing harder with each passing minute and Edward smiled.

"Jacob, I'm here because...I know how you feel." he said.

_About?_ Jacob thought.

"About me." Edward replied, reading his thoughts, Jacob sighed mentally.

_So he knows, he must be here for one reason, to kill me._ he thought.

He imagined Edward lunging at Jacob from across the room, screaming at him and hitting him. Could he fight back? could he hurt Edward if he had to?

Edward's perfect face scrunched up angrily.

"Do not think like that!" Edward scolded.

"I'm sorry, I can't help thinking about you in that way."

"No." Edward said. "Don't think of me ever hurting you, I would never do that." Edward said in a calmer voice and his hand leaned over onto Jacob's bare knee, rubbing it slightly. Jacob felt himself throb from under the towel and Edward could see it.

"You...don't mind...about what I think off?" Jacob asked, his eyes on Edward's hand who did not return to its owner, it stroked harder.

"Jacob, I share your thoughts." Edward whispered.

"I know, mind reading does that but..."

"Wrong again, Jacob."

Jacob was so confused.

"I share your thoughts not because I can read them. but because they are similar to my own."

Jacob was confused, still. but what happened next gave him a hint. Edward leaned forward, his arms wrapped around Jacob's neck and he lifted him to his feet. Jacob, at first, thought Edward was going to attack but then Edward's eyes closed and his soft, sensual lips crashed against Jake's own, bringing the beginning of Jacob's dream to life.

Jacob moaned suddenly and his own arms crunched against Edward, forcing him closer. They kissed for a moment, their tongues like fire and ice, opposites that belonged, were fighting with each other. Jacob then let go of Edward but did not let their lips part a fraction. Edward reached down, and pulled both of Jacob's legs up until they wrapped around his waist. Faster than any human could register Edward shot them both back into the wall, it only turned Jacob on more.

Edward's sheer body force held Jacob against the wall, his hand in Jacob's midnight locks, Jacob's hands unwillingly grabbed Edward's T-shirt and lifted it, Edward pulled his lips back and Jacob missed them already. Edward pulled his shirt off but he was too late and Jacob lunged. Jacob took them both down against the bed. Jacob lay, with Edward on top. Edward pulled back his kissing and let his tongue, which was like pure pleasure itself, trace down his neck.

Jacob groaned loudly as Edward's tongue dipped into his navel and then brought it down the Lines of his V. Edward unfolded the towel but stopped just before it revealed the glory beneath.

Edward bit his lip and looked up, an unspoken question.

_Do it, god! please do it! _Jacob thought, giving Edward and unspoken answer.

Edward pulled back the folds of the towel and the look of shock smacked upon Edward's face.

_oh no, _Jacob thought. _Does he not want it, did he change his mind?_

"No, I didn't change my mind, it's just...so...big..." Edward said but his last word was cut short because his head dipped down and Jacob closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jacob woke up in the morning, he realised he had slept better than he had since he had first phased into a werewolf. Sure he slept, not often but he did sleep, but most of the night his sleep was disturbed by nightmares, of Bella. How much he loved her, wanted her to be his, and of all the other crap in his life.

But after that hell of a night, Jacob slept like an angel.

He rolled over on his small bed, or, what was left it. He and Edward had broken so many of the wooden beams, Jacob remembered a certain part of the night where he cried out and kicked out, causing his wardrobe to come crashing down.

The wardrobe wasn't the only thing that came that night.

He smiled and pulled his eye lids apart, it was light out.

"Good morning." Edward's beautiful voice said quietly. Jacob smiled at him, Edward was still naked. Sat with his legs open on the end of Jacob's bed. Jacob smiled, and moved under the sheets until they sat next to each other, and Jacob reached out, wrapped his arms around his vampire lover and kissed him good morning.

Edward smiled that half smile and it made Jacob kiss him harder, it was hard to stop. Suddenly Jacob remembered something and pulled back.

"Crap! My dad! I forgot to pick him up from Charlie's!"

"Its okay, Charlie gave you're dad a lift. Billy was saying he thinks you've had a tough week, so he doesn't blame you for falling asleep on him. He's out. Sue Clearwater invited Billy and Charlie over for dinner. He left about ten minutes ago," Edward said quietly.

_The house is empty? _Jacob thought to himself but Edward nodded.

Jacob smiled and leaned up onto his elbow, and then leant forward on Edwards pale chest. Edward lay back and Jacob crawled up, until he lay on him, Jacob could feel the glory that was Edward's cock touching his own erection. Jacob wanted to take him now.

Jacob put his lips against Edward's cold and warm, fire and Ice. It was beautiful. Edward's cold tongue played with his own, and his hands caressed up and Down Jacob's naked form. Jacob felt Edward's hand rest on his butt cheeks and suddenly squeeze, it made Jacob thrust forward, Edward opened his legs and Edward's hands moved down until they gently wrapped around Jacob's cock, and started to rub.

The harder he rubbed, the more Jacob moaned, louder and louder, thrusting in and out as Edward jerked him off. Suddenly there was a long and loud wolf howl, and Jacob leaned up. Through the tree's he spotted Sam, Leah and Paul walking forward in their wolf forms.

"Oh shit, what are we going to do? You're not allowed on the reservation?"

"It's okay, I'll go out front." Edward said, and then he was across the room, already dressed.

Jacob hurried forward, slid his boxers on, then his shorts. He didn't need a shirt. Jacob turned, the wolves were drawing closer. Edward reached out and pulled Jacob towards him. They kissed almost violently, hating the fact they had to leave each other; Jacob was still hard, as was Edward. Jacob looked down at Edward's cock through his jeans.

"Tonight, my love," Edward said, and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost twelve, and Edward still hadn't returned. Jacob knew nothing would have happened to Edward, he knew Edward was okay, yet he longed for him. Just to make sure, to have him in his arms. Billy was home, in bed but home. If Edward did show up, and he and Jacob...got out of hand. Billy was sure to hear it.

How could he and Edward be intimate with his dad there?

He sighed, slid on some jeans and a T-shirt, before hopping out of his own window, closing it behind him. It was cold out, but Jake couldn't really feel it, he was always warm on the inside. He jogged forward, around the house and past the garage, towards the forest. He got about half a mile into the forest when he smelt vampire.

_Edward?_ Jake thought happily. Edward walked out from behind a large tree trunk and Jacob's heart leapt. Edward had changed; he now wore a white T-shirt, with black jeans and stylish black shoes. The wind fought over bronze hair, and he smiled at Jake. Jake smiled and hurried forward, into Edward's open arms.

The moment they connected Jake felt whole again. He could smell Edward, he smelt his neck as they hugged, and the smell of vampire had become almost addictive to him now. Edward squeezed tightly, not too tight as if to hurt Jacob but tight to show he missed him. They pulled back but their bodies still touched, Edward out his hands on Jacob's cheeks, and they rested their heads together.

Jacob pushed forward, hoisting Edward against a tree and kissing him, Edward tried to kiss back but Jake, desperate for those lips, took control and Edward liked it. Jacob's lips left Edward's but didn't leave his skin, it moved down his lips to his chin, then up and down his jaw, until he nibbled on the lobe of Edward's ear, causing pleasure to writhe in him.

"God I missed you." Jacob gasped, pulling back.

"I can tell." Edward smirked and Jacob kissed him again.

"All day, all day I had to try not to think of you."

"The wolves didn't see what happened?" Edward asked, as he started to read through Jacob's thoughts and memories.

"No, I managed to keep it from them, they know something's up though." Jake said.

"As long as they don't know it's us yet, then we're okay." Edward said, Jake smiled and found himself kissing Edward again.

_How about Bella, what is she like?_ Jake thought, as he hadn't finished kissing, when Edward did have the chance to speak he said.

"She's better, a lot better actually. She thinks I'm on a hunt." he smiled at his lie. They kissed, again, and again. Jacob held Edward against the tree, as he kissed him. His hands running up and down the cold marble of Edward's body. Edward and Jake panted as they did this, both the vampire and the werewolf found themselves growing hard, and harder with each passing minute.

Edward took control then, turned pushed Jacob against the tree, Jacob grunted, he hit the tree hard. Suddenly the tree, snapped and Jake and Edward jumped back. The giant Oak came crashing down, like a tumbling tower, it landed still but disrupted the ground, birds flew off and dust accumulated around them.

"Whoa, I guess I should be a little gentler." Edward chuckled.

_I'd say harder_. Jake thought as he teased him, rubbing Edward's crotch.

"I like you're thinking." Edward laughed, lifting Jake and placing him on the fallen log, Jake opened his legs and Edward walked between them and kissed Jake. Edward's hand ventured down to Jake's pants, he grabbed them, and unthinkingly tore them. Jake's jeans tore off but it made Jake laugh.

He was already erect, and ready. Edward lifted him and pulled down his boxers, reviling his erection to him. Edward smiled, took it in his hands and moved the foreskin back and forth, jerking him off. Jake leaned back and then got up, and swapped places with Edward, Edward smiled, threw all of his own clothes off in one go and then rested on the log, lifting his legs up and open. Jake instantly slid between his legs; he steadied his member, slowly putting the tip in.

Edward moaned pleasurably as Jake did this, feeling the cock go in a little, then out, then in a little deeper.

Jacob was teasing him again.

"Jake!" Edward cried out and as if on cue, Jacob slid deep in, Edward moaned loudly, as Jacob's hot, scorching hot member was deep in his anus. Then it was out and Edward missed it. Jake slid in again, and out again. He thrust gently at first but then harder and harder, holding Edwards legs in the air as he humped the vampire.

Not long later Jacob felt it, and pulled out.

"I'm close!" Jake panted, not even a second later Edward was on his knees, holding the wet member in his hands, before putting it deep in his throat and he started to suck. Jacob moaned loudly as Edward's lips cupped the head of Jacob's member and as they went down, slowly pulled his foreskin pack, and Edward's tongue got to work.

Jacob knew it would be soon, he could feel it, building up in each thrust he gave into Edward's mouth. He didn't retreat, if anything Edward moved deeper down, pleasuring Jacob even more.

"E-E-Edward! I'm about to!" he screamed a warning, feeling the hot cum shoot through him; Edward just nodded and went further down. Jacob grabbed the edges of the bed, screaming slightly as he came in Edward's mouth. He could feel his tongue, moving the hot liquid around before swallowing it. Jacob smiled and Edward stood up, and they kissed each other.

"My turn wolf boy." Edward said. If Jacob even wanted to say no he could not, as Edward turned, bent him over the log and slid inside. Edward was a gentle lover, despite the fact he thrust into Jacob so fast it was just a blur. Jacob felt so loved.

Edward moved his fingers through Jake's hair. Jake leaned back.

"Oh, harder Edward! Harder!" Edward obeyed and Jake moaned. Pretty soon Edward was close.

"Jacob, I'm going to cum!"

"In me!" Jake panted, and Edward came. Jake felt the cool liquid in him; he was sweaty, even in the cold night. He felt great; he turned and slumped to the floor, Edward next to him, holding him close.

"I love you." Edward said.

Jake smiled and felt warm inside. It was the first time Edward said I love you. And he rested his head on Edwards shoulder...a moment later Jake turned to him. Hard again.

"You ready for round two?" Edward smiled, and got to work.

Neither the vampire nor the werewolf had realized they were being watched.

Emmet Cullen stood, watching from a distance, masturbating to the real live porn show he just witnessed, he smiled.

This...could be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward ran at the Cullen home and jumped into the air; he soared straight up through his bedroom doors and slumped down on the couch. He had just come back from being with Jacob in the forest. God was that hot. He used to be a virgin, still was according to his family, according to Bella. But he wasn't anymore, not at all.

Edward leaned back and smiled to himself. Jacob. It was all he thought of now. He felt as if he could still feel Jacob's cock in his ass, his cum in his mouth. Edward was hard again. It would be morning soon, then school, and he'd have to be with Bella when she woke up.

Not that he didn't love Bella, he did. But with Bella it was old love, with Jacob it was new, fresh, and most of all hot gay lust.

He got up, and ran at his window and jumped straight back out, grabbing his school bag as he did. He hit the ground, hardly feeling the impact and he started to run. The forest went by in a blur, and not long later he ran out of the forest across the street from Bella's.

He shot around, jumped in the air and held onto the window sill, and slid inside. Bella was laid in bed, asleep. He sat down in the rocking chair, and prepared for the day to go by, he just had to get through it best he could, until tonight when he could be with that big, Jacob Black.

It was the last lesson of the day, and Bella wasn't in this class, fortunately. He often found himself thinking about Jacob, naked, and wet...and it was pretty hard to hide his erection was his girlfriend was snuggled up to him all day. Edward sighed, and went to the bathroom, when he got there he stood inside the cubicle and pulled out his phone and text Jacob,

When Jacob replied Edward was shocked.

Jacob's text read: _Edward, I can't wait to have you again. I got us a motel room just on the off roads, meet me there. We can be alone. Jacob._

Edward smiled, folded the note and hid it away, and waited until the end of the day.

At the end of the day it took maybe three minutes for the hungry, horny Edward to find the motel, run straight through the door and was surprised.

He was lying on the bed, butt naked. His muscles and abs stretching out. His cock, wow that cock was huge! It was so big, he was jerking off hard.

Then Edward realised, a second later. That was not Jacob, it was Emmet.


	5. Chapter 5

"E-Emmet?!" Edward gasped, he turned away shy when he witnessed what was happening before him, Emmet chuckled that rough, masculine chuckle. Emmet didn't stop masturbating; if anything he quickened his pace.

"Close the door Ed, people will see." Emmet smiled; Edward closed the door and turned to his brother, watching. He found himself turned on, by Emmet?

"What's going on?" Edward asked, but he had already started to read Emmet's mind and his memories.

The wolf he smelled...Emmet had travelled all the way to Canada, where another shape shifter lived, he fought with it, and was covered in the scent, he returned, threw the note through the window, pretending to be Jacob and he came here, and...Had some fun.

And all because he spied on he and Jacob in the woods, and he liked it.

"You know what, Edward." Emmet teased, his member throbbing, the veins standing out.

"You tricked me here? Because you saw me with Jake, why?"

"It's obvious, it's my turn." Then he wasn't on the bed, he was stood in front of Edward, his hand grabbing Edward's crotch, squeezing Edward's member hard, Edward felt pleasure tingle through him, he moaned a little and leaned into Emmet, but then pulled back and pushed his brother away.

Emmet looked shocked, and Edward held up his hands, fending his brother back, despite how much he turned him on.

"Emmet, I know this is all new to you, but I'm in love with Jacob, I only came because I thought it was Jacob here."

"I know, but what?" he was next to him again, his breath blowing down on Edward's face."You're telling me you don't want this?" he held his own cock, pulling the foreskin back and forth, his pre-cum all over the head.

Edward looked down at it; Emmet's cock was bigger than Jacob's in length and girth. He urged for it, his hand just a few short centimetres away. Edward sighed, smiled and nodded.

"You're right, I do want it, but...it's wrong."

If it's wrong, I don't want to be right." Then Edward leaned down, but his hands under Edward's legs and lifted him up until he was straddling him. Edward's jeans rubbed on his crotch, making him throb. Edward shrugged and kissed Emmet, his tongue playing with his brothers.

Both cold this time, and hard, so different to Jacob but just as good. Edward leaned forward and Emmet fell back onto the bed. Emmet smiled, knocked Edward off and stood behind him; he tore off Edward's jeans, and widened Edward's ass cheeks.

"Going straight for it? I like it!" Edward whispered, Emmet was in him then, already thrusting. Emmet slowed after an hour or so, he could go forever, making the pleasure so amazing. He felt it coming, Edward worked then, thrusting himself back, giving Emmet a hint not to stop.

Emmet pulled out then and turned Edward around then, and slid back in, with Edward facing him, Emmet held Edward's legs in the air, thrusting hard while Edward pleasured himself.

"Harder! Harder baby!" Edward cried out, not even thinking of his werewolf lover.

Emmet obeyed. "Sure, big boy!" Emmet said, and just a few minutes later, Emmet came, he pulled out as it did, and his cum flew all over Edward's cock, torso and even in his mouth, Edward licked his lips and swallowed. Emmet sighed, Edward sighed, leaned up and sucked the remaining cum off Emmet, and it was sooo good.

Emmet swapped places and knelt over, allowing Edward access to his ass. Edward used his fingers first,

"You're so tight, Emmet, What you and Rosalie never tried reverse anal?" Emmet shook his head and laughed, but cried out with the pain, the pain that was also pleasure. Edward increased his speed, and when Emmet was wet enough and free enough, he slid in.

"Harder! Harder Edward!" Edward grabbed the bedside beams, snapping them instantly,

Edward heard the heartbeat, but didn't have time to move, hide or run, as Jacob walked through the door...and Edward came inside Emmet.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jacob!" Edward called, running through the forest after the russet coloured wolf that charged a few miles ahead, howling in torment and pain. Jacob had caught him and Emmet making love, when he had swore his heart to Jacob. What could he do? He belonged with Jacob, but he was so in the mood, and watching Emmet that way turned him on so much!

"Jacob!" Edward read his mind and saw that he was about to branch off to the right, heading back to the reservation, where, if he needed to he would allow the other wolves to read his memories, and see that Edward was about to enter, just to get away.

Edward, already knowing Jacob's plan, jumped left before Jacob even moved and hit the ground, he spun and landed in the wolf's path. Jacob came to an abrupt halt, snarled at Edward before turning, Edward read his thoughts again, Jacob planned to pretend to turn to the right, then run left again, but before he did he realise d Edward read his thoughts and knew he could not escape as of this second, so he turned to his Ex-Lover, growled and stood tall, waiting.

"Jacob! Jacob! You have to listen to me! Please!" Jacob growled.

_You have to be fucking kidding me, Edward! You cheated on me! I love you and you cheated on me! _ Jacob thought.

Just hearing it back made him want to cry.

"I know, Jake, I know. The only reason I was there was because I thought it was you-"

_Yeah, because Emmet and I are fucking twins, he's an entirely different species to me, Edward!_ Jake snapped back. Edward shook his head.

"No, he sent me a note, pretending to be you that are why I went to meet him, I thought it was you. But then he was there, and I was in the mood, I'm disgusting, and don't deserve, someone like you, please!" Edward cried out. Jake suddenly phased back, standing there naked. His face still crunched up, broken in pain and anger.

"Y-You mean that?" Jake asked. Edward nodded, Jake took a step forward and kissed Edward, Edward fell into his arms. Holding Jacob close, they kissed passionately for a few minutes but this hot passion was a plan, a plan to make Edward loose his own train of thought, and it gave Jacob the chance.

Jacob pulled back, brought his fist high and smashed it against Edward's face because Edward could read his mind and avoid it. Edward flew back and crashed against a tree. Jake phased again, now a wolf he went to run forward but Edward, crumpled on the floor, weeping, lifted his hand.

"Jake! Please!"

Jacob turned his head back to Edward, sighed mentally. _Goodbye, Edward._ And Jacob ran off, howling into the forest as he did so. Leaving Edward to cry on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had past, but it felt as if Eternity had passed for Edward, and Eternity is even longer for a vampire with a broken heart. He had tried to get to the reservation, but every time he drew close, wolves lay nearby, waiting.

He read their thoughts, Jacob had done well with keeping their secret, but had told them he and Edward had fought, again, and if he tried to come near to attack (Despite not really wanting to hurt Edward) Edward was on his way home after trying again, but nothing worked. He pulled out his phone, and went down to Jacob's number and called again, though this time he made his number unknown.

"Hello?" Jacob asked in a droopy tone.

"Jacob, don't hang up, you need to listen to me"

"Edward, fuck off. Seriously, one more time and I will let the wolves in on everything, I don't care if they find out I'm gay, or find out I was in love with you. I'll let them know, and they will come and kill you."

"Jacob you won't do that, I know you. You wouldn't hurt me." Edward said.

"Want to bet?" he asked angrily. "You hurt me? So much! I would have rather been savaged by my own pack rather than have the pain I have now, the pain of knowing what you did...with Emmet." Jacob started to cry.

"Jacob, it's okay, really. Come meet me, we can talk about this. You don't have to forgive me, honestly. I just want to talk to you, in person. Please...baby...please?' Edward felt like he would be crying if he could.

"No...Edward..."

"Please!" Edward cried out,

"Goodbye Edward." Jake said and he hung up.

"No!" Edward cried, crushing the phone in his hand, he trend and threw the phone before swinging at a tree, he took the tree off the ground, roots and all, and it soared across the forest until it hit the mountainside and shattered.

Edward turned and kicked a boulder, his foot broke all the way through it and it crumbled to pieces.

Edward heard footstep, he stood up and turned.

"Jacob?" He called,

_No, Edward. It's me. _Carlisle thought as he ran out from behind the forest and stood still instantly in front of Edward.

"I told you, Carlisle, I want to be left alone." Edward said, turning to leave but Carlisle held his arm.

"Listen to me, my son." Carlisle said, Edward hesitated but turned to face his father. "I...I've spoken to Emmet.'

"What!" Edward roared, but before Carlisle could respond Edward read his mind, and read his memories of what he was talking about.

He saw Carlisle asking Emmet if he knew what was wrong, Emmet admitting their little Secret and Carlisle being shocked. Then Emmet told Carlisle about Edward and Jacob and Carlisle was even more shocked. But it didn't matter to Carlisle. He loved Edward like his son, he still died, even now.

"Its fine, Edward. Really." he said.

"How is this fine? Carlisle?" Edward asked, slumping against a log. "One, I'm gay? Even though I love Bella. Two: I'm cheating on my girlfriend, with a guy. Three: That guy is a werewolf, our love if wrong, forbidden and four: I cheated on the guy I was cheating on my girlfriend with, with my own brother!" Edward's hand clenched the log, it started to break.

"Calm down...son, everything will be okay?"

"How? How will it?" Edward asked.

"Because...I went through something similar one time." Edward looked confused at Carlisle. "I've hidden those thoughts quite well from you, until recently. Many years ago, before I turned you, before I met Esme. I met a man, a...a shape shifter. Like the ones here in Forks. He was a handsome man, he too was like me, political, interested in medicine, art, culture. All of it. He slept over at mine one late night, I didn't sleep. But he did. And I heard him talking in his sleep."

"What did he say?" Edward asked.

"He moaned my name, pleasurably, he was gay. And it turned me on. When he awoke later than night, I told him what I had heard and he was embarrassed. But then I kissed him, and we slept together...for many, many days non-stop." Carlisle admitted, shyly. He would blush if he could.

"But soon we had to stop; we both knew it was wrong. He had his pack, and he had a wife. He loved me, I loved him. But it was for the best we separated. But even now, I still love him, and I'm guessing he still loves me. The point to my story is that I loved a man, I was gay. But I fell in love with Esme later on. It means that even though you love Bella, you've gone on to love Jacob as well. And it still can work with you and Jacob; you just have to prove to him how much he means to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob sat alone in his bedroom, his father was out, and he went to see Charlie again. Bella had asked, over the phone and through Charlie and Billy, to try getting Jake to visit. But Jake couldn't bear to see Bella, knowing what he and Edward had been doing behind her back.

And even now, at worse times than before, he couldn't bear to see hardly anybody.

He was playing a video game on the Xbox. It seemed like such a normal, teenager thing to do, it felt normal. He wanted to be normal. He wished none of it had happened, he wished he had never become a werewolf, never met Edward, never fallen in love, never slept with him...never fallen in love.

Grunting at his angry thoughts, he threw the controller at the floor and turned the game off. He slumped back, staring at the ceiling and he closed his eyes.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw them. Edward and Emmet. He tried not to, he tried to see, imagine, dream of anything else, Anything else! but no. All he could see was his lover's face, the man he loved, riding that big brute.

Jacob rolled over, folded his arms and cursed the leaches.

How Dare they! He loved Edward, with all of his heart and Edward, a man Jacob though had honour, respect, loyalty, just went along for the ride without a problem.

If only Jacob could make Edward feel the pain he felt, the exact pain and then he would know.

Jacob had an idea.

Throwing off his shorts he ran outside in his underwear, phasing the moment he got out of the door, he ran across the open land, as a wolf. Straight into the forest.

_Seth! _ Jacob thought loudly, ranging his mind out, searching for Seth but not releasing any information on why he wanted him. Not long later he got a reply.

_Hey Jake! _Seth thought,

_Seth, are any other members of the pack in wolf form right now?_

Seth replied a few minutes later. _No, just us. Why?_

_I'll explain in person, meet me near the creek to the east of the ravine. _Jacob thought. The Creak was a small river, branching off from the main ravine, it went a few miles up the mountain, and he and Seth had ventured up there on a run one time, private. Desolate.

Perfect.

Jacob ran out of the trees, just in time to see Seth pull up his shorts in human form. He wasn't wearing shirt. He was skinny, but with muscles and abs, his short black hair wet and his wide smile addictive.

Jacob still thought of him as annoying, but still, he liked what he saw.

Jacob phased back to his human form, and pulled the boxers and shorts out from his ankle bag.

Once on, the two met on the opposite side of the river.

"Hey, Jake!" Seth said, hugging Jacob. Jacob returned the hug, something he wouldn't normally do.

"Heya, Seth."

"What's up?" Seth asked enthusiastically.

Jacob started to think.

Many months ago...Seth had admitted a secret to Jacob in private.

He was Bisexual.

He had been for quite some time, and had trouble hiding those thoughts from the pack members, and that was bad seen as though most of though lustful thoughts included some of them at times.

He had told Jacob the secret as Jacob was a friend, he wanted Jacob (Now a pro at hiding his secrets.) to help him learn to hide them. Jacob had helped Seth, and no one, other than Jacob, knew Seth's true sexuality.

"Actually, I have something to confess." Jacob said

"Go ahead, mate?" Seth asked, sitting on a boulder.

Jake sighed, before he spoke. "You remember when you told me you were Bi?" Jake asked, Seth, clearly worried about where this was going, he probably thought Jacob had told someone, looked at Jacob and nodded slowly.

"Well, at the time you told me of the dreams you were having, how you got turned on thinking of us pack members, you...you told me how I turned you on..." Jacob said Seth looked away, nodded and hopped to his feet; he started slowly walking along the edge of the river, too embarrassed to look at Jacob.

"Well...what if I told you, you turn me on." Jacob said, Seth stopped in his tracks abruptly, and he slowly turned to look at Jake, his eye brow raised in confusion.

"I'm...I'm confessing up to you, Seth. I'm Bi as well, and...I want you." Jacob said.

"What?" Seth asked, "B-But when I told you? Y-You said that you didn't feel that way? What bro-brought this on?" Seth asked but Jacob just smiled, reached out and put his hands on Seth's waist, and leaned in and kissed him.

Jacob put his tongue in Seth's mouth, and played around with Seth's tongue. Seth didn't move at first, shocked, but when Jacob's hands ventured up and down his back, he moaned presently and gave in. Jacob turned Seth and pushed him against the tree, feeling the urge to fuck the little wolf, Jacob instantly pulled off his boxers, revealing his giant erection.

"Oh God! Jake!" Seth gasped through breaths. "Is, is this really happening?" he asked, Jacob replied by grabbing Seth's bulge and squeezing, Seth leaned up, feeling pleasure writhe through him.

"Yes!" Jacob said, He pulled Seth's boxers down, turned him over and before Seth could say anything, Jacob begun.

As he thrust into Seth, he didn't pay attention to the boy's whimpers that soon turned to sounds of utter pleasure, he didn't listen to his name being called, he didn't even like Seth in this way, sure he was a nice skinny boy, a hot guy, and Jacob would fuck if he weren't in love.

But he was in love.

And yet he still did this.

Only for one reason though.

To make Edward feel the pain he feels the next time they meet. It was horrible.

But Edward deserved it.

Jacob was close; he pulled out and turned Seth around.

"Jesus, Jake!" Seth laughed. His own cock throbbing. Jacob reached down and slid the boys thin but big cock in his mouth, and bobbed up and down. Seth's fingers played in Jake's hair...just like Edward's did.

Jacob pulled out, and swapped places, his huge cock barley fitting in Seth's little mouth, he forced Seth down, and Seth seemed to enjoy it. He got to work.

As Jacob lay there, he only imagined Edward...Edward's head in his hands, Edward's tongue licking his cum, Edward there. With him.

Eventually both boys lay, holding each other, hot, sweaty and dirty.

Seth laughed and kissed Jacob's neck. And moved down to his chest, his nipples and further down.

"Round two?" Seth asked.

"Go for it." Jacob thought absent minded, only imaging the other kind of pleasure he'd get, seeing Edward's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's phone went off, he sighed, probably Bella asking for him to go around again, he had told her he was going to plan a hunting trip with Emmet, when in fact he and Emmet hadn't spoken since the incident.

Emmet knew what had happened between them was wrong, despite how much he enjoyed it, so he let Edward be for the time, once he learnt that Jacob and Edward weren't just having sex, they were actually in love, he felt a bit bad.

Edward looked at his phone from across the room and could clearly make out the name

JACOB

Edward was already next to his phone before it could ring again, and he held it to his ear.

"Jacob? Hello?" he said too quickly no human would be able to hear what was spoken.

"Ed-Edward...I'm sorry. Can...Can we meet up; I have something to tell you." He sounded honestly upset, but Edward had a huge smile on his face.

"Of course, I'll be right over. Um, where do you want to meet?" Edward asked.

"Um, how about...um, do you remember that little mountain, where we camped with Bella a few months ago, when Victoria and the Newborn Army attacked, that camp there"

Of course Edward knew where it was, "Yes! Sure, I'll be there in about two minutes."

"I'm almost there now, meet you there."

"Yeah, okay...I love you, Jacob."

Jacob didn't reply, he sighed. "Dido." and he hung up.

Edward threw on his shirt, as he was sat bare chest, and flew out of the balcony, doing up the buttons as he ran, hoping that soon enough Jacob would be un-doing them.

Jacob stood, only wearing his Denim shorts, and a sleeve-less green shirt. He looked around, tensed his arms, and let them loose, he even made a fist, turned and punched the wall, it broke out a chunk, but also broke his head,

"Shit!" Jacob cursed; he ignored the pain and pushed the bone back into place, within minutes it would heal.

He sighed.

This was wrong.

What he was about to do was wrong, the moment Edward came out of those trees, he would see Jacob and all of those thoughts, and memories would replay through Edward's mind, over and over. Edward would be in pain, like Jacob's pain, but the more Jacob thought about it he hurt more inside, he didn't want Edward in pain, even though he convinced himself he did, he knew he didn't.

He had sex with Seth, and he loved it, but only because he knew what it would do to Edward, but Seth loved it because he got laid. He was still at the Creek now, relaxing naked in the river. Feeling so happy.

Jacob had told Seth not to mention it, and to hide it from now on unless Jacob himself brings it up, Seth agreed. Jacob started to think...would this solve anything.

Getting back at Edward?

He thought it would, he thought they'd be even, and in a way they would, but he would only be hurting himself more, by putting the man he loved in pain, even though the man he loved, had done it to him.

No. This was right. Edward deserved it.

No. He didn't.

Did he?

Jacob got angry again, and then decided he shouldn't tell Edward that day. He was foolish earlier, doing what he did.

He would wait, until he was sure it was what he wanted. He pulled out his phone and called Edward but it went to Voicemail.

"Edward, Edward listen to me. Stop right now, I can't meet up, I uh...I need more time to think. I'm sorry, but uh...another day. I promise, and Edward...I love you. Please, don't come to the campsite, it'll make things worse."

"Too late." a voice said from behind.

Jacob spun, and Edward stood at the tree line, half smiling while looking at the floor.

He should have known Jacob would do something like this, it's so him.

"Edward, god no. You need to listen to me!" Jacob shouted, running over but Edward turned and headed back to the forest.

"No, I deserve this. I deserve...this pain." And Edward was gone.

"Edward! Edward come back!" Jacob shouted, phasing as he begun to run, following Edward into the forest but Edward was long gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob phased and ran out of the forest, pulling his pants up just as he did. He ran forward, he pulled his shirt on and ran.

The Cullen house seemed normal, he got up to the front steps but suddenly he hears a growl. He looked up and Emmet was stood near the window. He ran forward and jumped; he flipped his body through the air and landed on the ground in front of Jacob.

His frame, tall and muscular, Jacob was nothing compared to him.

Emmet growled and swung, he smacked Jacob straight in the chest with his fist, surly breaking a few ribs. The world shot by Jacob in an incomprehensible blur. He hit the ground, rolled but then slammed into a tree. He shouted out and pulled he up, he could feel his ribs healing already but it stung as they did.

Emmet was next to him then, he reached down, lifted Jacob and threw him across the yard, breaking those ribs that had just healed, they started again and the searing pain started again.

"Emmet!" It was Esme's voice, she was there then, knelt down, holding her hand out in front of her, stopping Emmet from coming any closer, while her other hand lay, cold on Jacob's back. It felt nice, it soothed him. He sat up and glared at Emmet as Emmet took a few steps back.

Jacob got to his feet and then Carlisle was there, holding Jacob under his shoulder.

"Come inside, we'll get these bones back in place to heal properly." he said.

"Rose, get Emmet out of the house for a few hours, will you?" Esme asked, looking at the house, Rosalie, who stood all the way inside, nodded, shot out, held Emmet's hand and shot into the forest with him at her side.

Jacob could make out the words. "You're problem?" and "Involved?"

He had guessed Emmet had not told the others of he and Edward's...little bit of fun...but he was angry that Jacob had gone too far to get revenge. Once inside the office, which held all of Carlisle's medical supplies in the cupboard, Jacob looked up at him. Carlisle looked down at him, sighed and started to patch him up.

"You know, don't you?" Jacob sighed, avoiding the doctor's eyes.

"I do."

"And you're still helping me?"

"Yes, Jacob. Just because Edward is my son, doesn't mean I will refuse to help you, or anyone else in their time of need. Now I'm not saying I support you, or the decision's you've made, it doesn't mean I'm not upset that you have hurt my son, by doing what you did, only for revenge."

"Oh...um? Thanks, doc and I'm sorry, honestly." Jacob muttered, not really knowing what to say.

"You're welcome, and don't apologise to me, Jacob. That doesn't mean I support Edwards decisions either, he was the one who cheated first, he did wrong. You both have in different ways."

"Is...Is he here?" Jacob asked, He shook his head,

"The moment he got back here, he said you would be along shortly, and that he didn't want to speak to you, not to tell you where he was. He exchanged a few words with Emmet before he left, we don't know where he has gone."

"Oh, Edward..." Suddenly Jacob gasped and looked around. "What about...the others...do they know? Can't they hear us?" Jacob said, now in a whisper. Carlisle chuckled as he started to bandage Jacob up.

"No, don't worry. Alice, who's not been able to see any of this, because of you, is on a hunting trip with Jasper. Edward left, as I just mentioned, Emmet, well you know about him, Rosalie's taken him out, he was told not to mention anything, to anyone. Rose suspects something is happening but Emmet's told her nothing, only mentioned you and he had a little...disagreement, a fight. So that's all she knows. Esme is here, I have no doubt she can hear us, and Esme knows."

"She knows?" Jacob looked around again, as if Mrs. Cullen were stood right next to him, listening in.

"Yes, but Jacob, she doesn't mind. She knows it all, but she still loves Edward, as I do. She still cares for you, as I do. Edward is our son but his choices are his own to make, he will deal with them how he wishes, Esme and I understand and respect that." Carlisle said.

Jacob thought about that, how could Edward's decisions now, effect him. Would Edward ever forgive him?

But should he forgive Edward? He cheated in the first place...

But he still loved him.

They had both done wrong, both been silly and immature, like human children,

What did the future hold for these two lovers?

**Please Review guys, let me know what you think should happen with Edward and Jacob? Should Edward come back? Should Bella learn all of what is going on? Should they stay separated? Let me know you're idea's :) **

**FanWriter. **


	11. Chapter 11

Yet another week had gone by and Edward Cullen didn't return to Forks.

Not an hour after Jacob had been healed up properly by Edward's adoptive father, Carlisle; he set off looking for the man he loved. Jacob was in wolf form for quite some time, he followed Edward's scent all the way through town, to Bella's house but then it branched off back into the forest.

For an entire twenty four hours he remained as a wolf, following a scent that faded in time.

Jacob eventually had to stop, eat, drink, and sleep. But he wouldn't remain human for long. He was back on the hunt for his lover as soon as possible.

He followed the scent halfway across the country, but Jacob then came to the realisation he could not find Edward. So he returned home, on the fifth day of returning home, he had met up with Seth Clearwater.

Seth had been hoping Jacob wanted to sleep with him again, as he had fascinated about Jacob for quite some time, and after that one beautiful day where he finally got what he wanted, he had been dying for more. But Jacob was only there with bad news.

He told Seth he only did was he did because of his situation with Edward, he didn't want to hurt Seth's feelings, he confessed Seth was talented, and...Very well equipped, which made Seth a little happier. Not long later Seth soon came to terms with what was happened and agreed to let it go, and keep it a secret.

Jacob went to Bella's house on the sixth day after Edward's disappearance; she had been bugging him for weeks to go and visit her. And now he did. They hugged, and chatted, and he pretended to be the same old Jacob Black but even Bella knew something was wrong.

Jacob learnt that when he followed Edward's scent to Bella's home, Edward had stopped off there an hour or so before him, he had told Bella that the Denali Coven were having some problems, he didn't say what, a private matter but that he had to leave for a little while, not long (Which reassured Jacob, Edward would return soon) but he kissed her, told her he loved her and left.

But Jacob knew this was a lie, after he left the Swan Residence that night, he phased and ran all the way to Denali where he was confronted by Tanya, and she walked forward, her blonde bouncy curls blowing in the wind.

Irina stood on a mountain top nearby, scowling.

Jacob had phased back before approaching her, thankfully, and he stood wearing joggers and a T-shirt, even with his heat he still felt the bitter cold on his skin.

"Jacob?" she asked.

"Tanya," he replied, he didn't really know much about the Denali's, he had spoken to them very little, yet they seemed like nice enough people. Jacob figured he'd have to get used to being nice to Vampires if he ever wanted his life to be with one.

"Jacob what is it? Are the Cullen's in danger?" she asked, the moment she said that Carman, Elazar and Kate all flew forward out of nowhere, Iran remained on her perch.

"Are they?" Carman asked.

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "No, don't worry. Nothing like that."

They seemed to calm down a little. "Then what is it?" Kate asked.

"I heard Edward had come this way, I was under the impression he was coming to visit you. Is he not here?" Jacob asked, he knew the answer, he had not smelt Edward's scent, not even a little.

"Edward?" Elazar asked. "No, he hasn't mentioned anything to us? He's not here."

"Oh, well thank you." Jacob said, about to turn.

"We can call him if you like?" Tanya asked.

"No, it's alright. My mistake, honestly. Thank you, again." he said, manners? With Vampires? It felt so wrong yet he smiled and hurried into the woods where he phased.

Having nothing to do he returned to Forks, where he learnt Edward had no returned and now, on the seventh day since Edward left. Jacob lay, heartbroken on his bed. (Seen as though he got it fixed, he had told Billy it broke when he accidently phased in his sleep, and he believed it)

He stared up at his ceiling, he rolled over, and closed his eyes, he could imagine Edward there, his hand on his, those cold fingers interlocked with his, the perfume that was his breath on his face. But Jacob closed his eyes and he was alone.

He sat up and got dressed. He wore his darker jeans, a green T-shirt, and a longer, darker green shirt over that one, open at the front. He slid on his boots and stumbled outside, towards his bike. Maybe a ride would clear his mind for a while, relax him.

Halfway through his ride his thoughts wandered aimlessly, he didn't focus on the road, or the forest. Only on Edward. He imagined the first time Edward snuck into his room, both of them horny, both of them ready for each other. It made him smile.

Those other nights, each and every time he looked into those eyes made of gold, each and every time that cold body was pressed against his...and now...he was gone.

Jacob was crying, sobbing as he road, the wind tearing away the tears from his cheeks. Suddenly, through his blurry vision. A figure stepped out of the forest ten yards ahead.

Jacob, fearing he would hit the burly figure, yelled out, turned but the bike caught on the ground, and Jacob was hurtled through the air. His stomach turned and twisted, his hands came up, bracing himself and protecting his face from the impact of the hard floor.

But instead two arms wrapped around his body, one under his arm, one under his legs. When Jacob landed he was sat on the lap of another, Jacob's eyes were closed but he knew who it was.

His saviour was cold, their skin like ice. They had to be pretty fast to get to him in time and pretty strong to hold him up like that.

Jacob opened his eyes.

Edward.

Jacob let out a loud cry, as he shot up, wrapped his arms around Edward and pulled him into a warm embrace. Jacob blinked a few times, expecting Edward to vanish like he had done multiple times in Jacob's dreams and nightmares.

But Edward didn't vanish, he was there. Smiling at Jacob. His eyes a fresh, healthy gold. His features as handsome and as perfect as ever.

"Edward!" Jacob cried, after a second. They both stood up but Jacob didn't step back until he realised how broken he must have appeared and he pulled back.

_He's here! He's home! Edward is home!_ Jacob thought uncontrollably.

Edward smiled at Jacob from a meter away.

"Looked like you could use a hand there." Edward said, pointing to his bike that had collapsed down not far away.

Jacob laughed and snorted. "I had it totally under control" He joked and he and Edward laughed. It felt so right.

_Look at him..._ Jacob thought, he felt as if his memories of Edward were gone, but now were clear as day. _He's here, so handsome...so beautiful. My Edward, I love him so much. He's back! But for how long?_

Edward smiled. "Don't worry, Jacob. I'm here to stay." Edward said, replying to Jacob's thoughts.

"Y-You are?" Jacob said, rubbing away his tears with his shirt.

"I am."

Jacob had to speak; he had to let Edward know how he felt. "Edward, you need to understand me when I say...when I say...uh..." Jacob was in tears and so happy he couldn't speak.

But he didn't need to.

"...When you say how sorry you are, that it doesn't matter what happened you will always love me even though I was in the wrong. I need to understand what you and Seth did was to get revenge, because he was angry, and that it meant nothing to you, I need to understand that no matter what happens you'll love me and always will, you need to tell me that you want me back, and that you love me." Edward said; finish Jacob's thoughts out loud.

"Exactly." Jacob laughed.

"I love you too, Jacob. I do. I was wrong, and foolish to ever jeopardise the true love I have with you, I was stupid, I did wrong. I hurt you. You hurt me. Both of us, acting like immature children, I love you. You love me. We are meant to be, Jake, I know it." Edward said. "Will you take me back?"

Jacob replied by walking over, wrapped his arms around the man he loved, twisting their arms and bodies together and putting his lips firmly on Edward's.

Passion, Pleasure, Lust and Love.

That was all there was no. They were one as they kissed, reuniting, relighting that spark that had been dying, saving the life that was true love.

They pulled back but kept each other held close,

"I love you...I've missed you." Edward said.

"Me too," Jake replied. "I've missed everything about you, you're face, you're eyes, you're voice, and you're body..."

Edward grinned. "How about we go back to yours and work on solving that problem..." Jake smiled, kissed Edward, and pulled back again.

"Go. Now." He ordered, pointing down the road in the direction of his house. Edward smiled, grabbed Jacob and hitched his leg up, around his waist and smiled.

"With pleasure," And Edward shot them both off towards Jacob's house.

**Oh and Please review, should I continue the story or leave it here? I won't add any more chapters untill at least 1 person reviews and lets me know if I should write more and why :D **


	12. Chapter 12

Just as they reached the border, they separated.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked, "I was barely able to sneak in the other times without being caught by the wolves. In the middle of the day I'm sure they'll be able to catch my scent, or find us?" Edward asked.

Jacob sighed, contemplated different ideas for a second but gasped and pulled out his phone and called Seth.

"Trust me," Jacob said to Edward while the phone rang. "I have an idea."

Five minutes later Seth looked stood before them in wolf form,

"I owe you Seth." Jacob said, patting the world on the back.

_Yeah you do, I can't believe I'm spending my Sunday morning standing around here for a few hours while you two sneak in and fuck._ Seth thought, Edward translated to Jacob and they both laughed.

_But I guess I'm happy you're together, and Edward._ Seth thought, turning to him. _I'm sorry about what Jake and I did, I didn't know about you and him..._

"No problem, Seth, really. I understand. Thank you." Edward replied. Seth nodded to them and Edward and Jacob shot towards his house, outside Jacob peered through the window.

The TV blared on, Jacob watched his father sip his beer and flick to another channel.

"Shit," Jacob muttered. "I can be quiet but not that quiet."

Edward smiled. "I know a place." Edward shot them around the forest and towards the garage, hidden behind a wall of trees and shrubbery. The moment they were inside Edward slammed the door shut behind him and turned to Jacob.

_Finally_ Jacob thought, watching Edward throw off his shirt. Jacob went to do his but Edward ran at him, lifted him up, wrapped his legs around him and crashed them both down on the hood of Jacob's red Volkswagen Rabbit.

Jacob moaned ad laughed, Edward tore open his shirt and threw the rags away. Jacob lay back, and Edward kissed his neck, slowly at first, up and down his jaw-line, up to his earlobe which he nibbled teasingly. He moved down to the hollow of his throat, kissing his Adams apple and further down his chest.

Jacob's hands moved up and down Edward's back, massaging him as Edward kissing each part of his body. His chest, his nipples, he even bit and tugged on Jacob's nipple, sending very little pain but so much pleasure through Jacob.

"Oh god..." Jacob moaned but suddenly a worried through came to him _what if someone comes and hears?_

"D-don't worry..." Edward panted, kissing the creases of Jacob's abs, using his tongue to dip into his belly button. "If anyone comes by I'll hear their thoughts before they understand anything." He continued kissing.

Edward tugged gently on Jacob's jeans, pulling them down gently, revealing the V just before the glory. Edward smiled and licked Jacob's V, while gently tugging the pants down...further...and further...

Until Jacob moaned "God Edward, do it!" and Edward pulled him down and Jacob's erection shot out,

Edward was stunned, he didn't realise how much he missed that monster until this moment. Jacob looked down, smiling and Edward looked up smiling. Before holding the flaming hot erection in his hand...and begun to, slowly at first, jerk the werewolf off.

Jacob put his hands behind his head, as if relaxing as he lay back on the windshield, Edward didn't slow down, he got faster and faster, causing Jacob to jerk and throb every few seconds.

Jacob was feeling pure pleasure, Edward could read it in his thoughts, but after a while Edward felt jealous. So with one last tug, he shot up into the air.

As he fell, he unbuttoned his pants, threw them to the side and landed, lying safely on Jacob's naked form, and he kissed those fiery lips.

Their erections, long, big and throbbing, both touched, and pleasure rode through them. Jacob pulled away from the kiss.

"Do it." he panted and Edward followed the command. He lifted Jacob's legs up, and Jacob wrapped them around his waist. Edward held onto his cock, and slowly aided it into Jacob's anus.

Jacob closed his eyes and moaned, it hurt but he liked it, the pain lasted only a few seconds until Edwards full, long member was fully in. Jacob opened his eyes and moaned, Edward sighed, his hands running up and down Jake's legs, feeling his hairs, feeling his muscles. He held tight (Though not too tight to harm him.) and then pulled out.

Jacob felt release for a few seconds until Edward thrust back inside, Jake arched his back as Edward did this action over and over again, Jacob's legs tightened and he stretched them out at Edward's sides

Edward moaned the more his throbbing cock thrust into Jake, he held onto the bonnet of the car and squeezed and made two distinct hand prints in the red metal.

Jacob I'm so sorry," Edward said, slowing but not stopping. Jake chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't care, I have you. No go!" he ordered and Edward obeyed. After another few minutes he pulled them both up, standing there while Jacob, who had now wrapped his arms around the vampire's cold neck, rode Edward's crotch. His fingers scratched down Edward's back, but didn't even hurt, Edward liked the tickling.

Edward spun them and shot them into the wall, perhaps a little too harshly as they almost flew through it. But Jake seemed to like it rough, so Edward laughed, spun and dropped them both down on the wooden table in the corner.

Jacob cried out and Edward stopped instantly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." Edward insisted but Jake smiled and shook his head.

"No, I liked it, please..." he almost begged. Edward, hesitant turned Jacob over until he was bent over the desk. Jacob spread his legs and Edward's hands parted his cheeks again before putting the head at his hole.

Jacob couldn't wait any longer so he moved himself back, pushing the head in. He has missed it. Edward continued. Edward reached around and grabbed Jacob's erection and pumped it violently. The pain hurt but felt so good.

"I'm almost..." Edward panted, feeling his climax.

"In me!" Jake told him, Edward increased his thrusts and his hand movements on Jacob, Jacob was close as well, and he could feel it. Edward moaned, grabbed Jacob's locks and pulled back a little before arching his own body, thrusting his hips forward and his cum filled Jacob up.

Jacob smiled and rested on the bonnet, feeling the warm liquid in him. Edward didn't stop his hand movements, knowing Jacob was next. Jacob moved around until he leant against the desk, and Edward, knowing what Jacob wanted, was already on his knees, continuing his job.

Edward, still wanting to prove his love and devotion to Jacob, didn't stop when the werewolf cried out, and came. Instead he opened up, leant down and sucked the throbbing member, and swallowed each gulp.

A few minutes later they both lay, naked and still half covered in semen, on the floor in the garage. Edward lay, with Jacob next to him, in each other's arm, with Jacob playing with Edward's chest hair.

Jacob sighed "We have another problem?"

Edward knew what he was going to say "Bella..." Edward answered.

"Yeah..." Jake sighed. "I don't love her that way anymore...what about you?"

"I did, I still think I do but...what I had with her is nothing compared to what I have with you." Edward replied. Jacob rolled onto his front, his leg still hitched over Edward's until he rolled onto him, in-between his legs. Edward's hands moved down, and he held the luscious, firm butt cheeks.

"What are we going to do?" Jake asked.

Edward heard something then, footsteps, and a heartbeat. He went to pull himself up, and to try read the strangers mind. But he could not.

The door opened and Bella stood there. Her face pale, her eyes lost all the life in them. She didn't scream, or even looked shocked.

"Bella!" Edward called, shooting up; he threw on his boxers and ran to her, in not even the time Jake had to gasp.

Bella pushed his hand away and looked at them. A tear formed in her eye.

She didn't speak; she just nodded, bit her lip to stop her crying and walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jacob! I've got to!" Edward yelled, throwing on his shirt and pants, and he nodded to the garage doors.

"I know! Go!" Jacob said, insisting that Edward should be the one to speak with Bella first. He's always so good at talking to her. Edward was fully dressed in just a second or two and he shot outside and ran for Bella, who had just got back into her truck. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face; her eyes were red with rubbing them.

"Bella!" He called, pulling open the door but she didn't even look at him as she pulled it back and started the truck up. "Bella, I understand this is painful and shocking for you to find out but I beg of you, you must hear me out." Edward said, opening the door again but this time Bella turned to him, and swung.

He threw himself back, away from her fist, not for his own protection, he deserved to die for the pain he had caused her but for her own protection as her fist hitting his face would break her hand.

"Bella-"

"No!" she screamed at him, getting out of the truck, she ran at him and smacked him on the chest a few times. She smacked him harder and hurt herself, but Edward grabbed her arms and held her close to him, she screamed and cursed his name, called him things he could never imagine to come out of her beautiful lips.

She finally pulled away and she squatted down on the floor, holding her head and she cried out. He dropped down in the mud next to her and held her but she swung and tried to push him away but that little attempt made her slip and lad face first into the mud.

"Bella!" Edward called, picking her up into her arms but she tried to pull away.

"Edward, don't!' they heard a high, shrill voice call and Alice Cullen was there. Instantly she moved Edward to the side and Bella allowed Alice to hold her in hers. Edward turned and in his utter shock and surprise, there stood his entire family.

Carlisle and Esme stood together, she held Carlisle close and looked at Edward pitifully. Jasper stood at the side, close to Rose and Emmet. He heard growls and turned and the entire wolf pack was there as well, Edward read their minds and learnt that the wolves had allowed his family in.

Jacob ran over, he instantly ran for Bella but she did turn and she grabbed his face, and in her attempt to pull away, she clawed down his face, leaving four lines of blood.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, looking around.

"Alice, perhaps you should get Bella out of here, take her back to our place." Carlisle said, Alice nodded, lifted Bella up into her arms like she were carrying a baby and she were off into the woods. Edward and Jacob stood close together, and looked around at the Cullen's on Edward's side and the wolves on Jacob's.

"Something has to be discussed, that includes us all." Carlisle said, stepping forward.

"About you and...Edward." Sam said.

"Wait" Jacob said. "You know?"

"Of course we know you idiot." Leah snapped, she looked at Edward and Jacob with utter disgust.

"And you?" Edward asked, looking at the family members who did not know before?

Jasper nodded, as did Rose and Emmet.

Edward read Emmet's mind, only he, Carlisle and Esme new about Edward and Emmet, a stupid mistake, perhaps that should stay a secret, but all others knew about he and Jacob.

_Please don't rat me out, Edward, I love rose, and want to stay with her. Please. _Emmet thought silently, Edward nodded, but made it looked like he was nodding to himself. Rose would not suspect a thing.

"Everyone knows." Carlisle said.

"How?" Jake asked, shocked and scared about what the others thought.

"Seth..." Leah said. Edward and Jake looked at Seth and he gasped and fired up his hands.

"It wasn't my fault, honest. I fell asleep while guarding, and when I woke up the wolves were there...apparently the barrier I create fell in my dream, and they've all seen, I'm so sorry." Seth said, Edward nodded, he read his thoughts and he knew it was an accident and how bad he felt.

But despite the fact it was an accident, everyone knew, including his love. Bella.

"Then what?" Jake asked.

"Sam called us, he screamed it down the phone,"

"And we all heard, the secret was out so Carlisle told us." Rosalie said.

"We decided to meet up here, to discuss it with you. But by the time we got here Alice said she couldn't see Bella's future anymore, so we knew she was close by. But we were too late."

"She knows..Bella." Edward said, putting his hand on his head. Oh just because he loved Jacob did not mean his loving feelings towards Bella were gone. He sighed and had to think.

"I have to go see her." Edward said, taking a step but Carlisle lifted his hand.

"Not yet son, she does not want to see you, trust me. Not yet."

"Well what can I do?" Edward pretty much yelled.

"You can leave town, all of you. All of you fucking vampires can leave and never return." Leah yelled at them.

"I like that idea!" Paul seconded her.

"Shut up, the both of you." Sam ordered. "But something has to be settled."

"What is there to settle?" Jacob asked. "I love Edward, and Edward loves me. Why can we not be happy?" Jake asked.

"Because it's wrong! Unnatural!" Leah yelled.

"I hardly doubt that-" Esme started but Rosalie walked forward.

"No." she said. "As much as I hate to agree with a dog-"-Leah growled in her human form-"She's right, you two can't be together."

There were nods and murmurs from both sides, but also disagreements and anger from both sides also.

Edward turned around and looked at Jacob. Jacob looked back at him.

Jacob held out his hand...

Edward thought..._Should I take it?_


	14. Chapter 14

Edward grasps Jacob's hand tight, and they both looked at their families.

"It doesn't matter!" Edward yelled. "Jacob and I love each other, and it doesn't matter what any of you think."

"We're staying together, whether you like it or not." Jake spat at the wolves.

Sam sighed and lifted up his hand and pointed to the forest. "Leave."

"What?" Jake asked.

"You can't be serious." Carlisle said.

"I'm deadly serious, I'm telling you. Jacob we banish you from the pack, you have ten minutes to leave Quileute lands, or else. And you, Edward, you and the rest of your family have five minutes to leave. Or the treaty is broken."

"Sam, please be reasonable." Esme started but Sam turned and shot her a warning glance that angered them all.

"I've warned you all. Jacob, leave...or we'll make you. Edward you are forbidden from our lands...and Forks. If I, or any of my wolves see you anywhere near Forks after today we'll take this act as you breaking the new terms of the treaty, and we will not only come for you...but for your family. You're family can stay if you two leave and never ever return." Sam said.

"Outrageous!" Carlisle yelled walking to stand next to his son.

"We're not leaving him." Emmet said.

"You have three minutes!" Sam yelled and he jumped into the air, phasing as he did. Thick black hairs burst through his skin, his fangs grew and eyes turned dark. The members of the pack obeyed and phased with him, all of them standing there.

Carlisle crouched low, and bared his teeth; all of the Cullen's did this as well.

Werewolves and Vampires on opposite sides, prepared to fight to the death.

"No." Edward said, they all stopped growling.

"My family, I will go. I will leave forks to save us a fight today. I will see Bella first and I will go. I promise you." Edward said, addressing Sam now. Sam was hesitate, but then nodded. "But don't worry, I will return."

"And Risk you're life and that of your family." Said an old, croaky voice. They all turned and Billy Black sat there in his wheelchair, he must have been watching the entire time but not spoken.

"Dad-" Jacob started.

"Shut up," Billy said. "You are no son of mine. Leave this place and do not return." Billy said to Jacob though he did not look him in the eye. Jacob gasped and held his chest, he felt as if his soul was being torn in so many different ways.

"Go!" Billy Yelled.

Edward squeezed Jacob's hand, letting him know it would be alright.

"No!" Esme called out. Edward hugged her, then moved onto Emmet, and Jasper, even Rosalie hugged him. He turned to Carlisle.

"I will return," he whispered to low for the werewolves to hear. Carlisle hugged him, before Edward and Jacob turned, Jacob phased and Edward and he ran off into the woods, heading to the Cullen home where they would say goodbye to Bella.

The girl they both had once loved,


	15. Chapter 15

Jacob waited outside for a few moments, to get dressed seen as though he was still half naked with the argument with the wolves and the Cullen's.

Edward, though, told him he would meet him inside so he shot straight through the door and heard sobbing from upstairs, he ran and was at the top of the stairs before a second had passed but he found his path blocked by Alice.

"Edward, don't.' Alice said he looked over her shoulder but couldn't see Bella; she must have been in Alice's room. Edward read Alice's thoughts and saw Alice carrying Bella like a baby all the way home. Once inside the house, Alice tried to calm a heart broken Bella down but it was no use.

Alice had told Bella that she didn't see this coming, but that she did see it was love. They didn't want to hurt her, not in the lightest, but they were in love.

Alice sighed and then Edward wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her into a tight hug,

"Thank you..." he whispered.

"Its okay, Edward, no matter what decisions you make I'll always stand by you. You know that." He nodded and pulled away, and Alice took a step to the side.

"You know what's going to happen?" Edward asked, Alice nodded.

"She's heartbroken, obviously, it's bad. But you have to talk to her."

Edward nodded and walked inside.

It was dark, the curtains had been closed and the lights turned off, only one lamp lit the room next to the giant, four poster bed, on which Bella lay, sobbing into the pillow.

Edward closed the door behind him.

"Alice, I want to be alone!" Bella sobbed.

"It's me." The moment Edward said those words Bella turned, her sobbing stopped but then a long cry of anger broke through her mouth, she grabbed her glass of water from the bedside table and threw it. Edward caught the water and placed it down, not spilling a drop.

"Get out! Get out! Get Out!" Bella yelled, like a child. Edward walked over and sat on the bed but she jumped up and ran for the door, but Edward was already there. He wrapped Bella in his arms and she screamed a high, shrill cry and started to punch his head.

It didn't hurt him, inside yes, but outside he was fine.

"Get off! Let go!" She yelled, he did as she asked and she pulled away, caught her own foot and slammed down against the floor.

"Bella!" He cried out, kneeling next to her before she actually hit the floor but she did hit it and did bang her head. "Bella are you hurt?" he asked, she cried out and lashed out with her leg, kicking him straight in the face.

"Leave me alone!" She sobbed, crawling onto the bed, but collapsing down.

"Bella..."

"Why?" she whispered, sitting up and resting her head on her knees as she wrapped her arms around herself, sobbing, crying out her pain.

"Why?"

"Why with Jacob? Why didn't you tell me?"

Edward didn't answer, because he didn't really know the answer.

He was in love. That was the answer. He and Jacob had kept up the facade of hating each other long enough, both of them found it near impossible to hide their lustful thoughts. The events of the past few weeks were unavoidable. They were going to, one day, give in to the urge.

Only Edward could never have imagined pain like this.

A few minutes passed "Answer me!" Bella demanded.

"I-I.." Edward didn't want to say it, he knew if those words broke through his sealed lips, then they would be like daggers to her heart, as they were to his own just for thinking them.

But they were true.

"Is it about Sex?" Bella asked, rolling over to look at him. Edward gasped and shook his head. "Is it because you don't have to hold back with him, you two can go buck wild, like I just saw!"-She pointed in the direction of the woods.-"and you can be free?"

Edward was about to speak but she went on. "Because I don't know how long I've been begging you for it!" she looked at his crotch. "How many times I've thrown myself at you, in every way possible but NO! Always no, for my protection!"

She sobbed to him,

"No, Bella it's not sex." He said, it wasn't about Sex. He and Bella had...experimented. She has pleasured him before with her hands and her mouth, but now she thought that wasn't enough when it had, it had been so much more than he could ever hope for. But it wasn't just the sex he desired with Jacob.

"You did it to hurt me?" She asked, instantly he was next to her, reaching out to comfort her but she moved away.

"Of course not!" Edward gasped, "I would never purposely hurt you. Bella I love you! I do. You're my heart, my soul. All I am belongs to you. Bella. I love you!" He begged her, almost crying himself.

"But you love him more." She muttered. Whispering the words he had repeated to her not long ago, after he witnessed her! Kissing Jacob. He had let it go, but Bella kissed him to stop him going out there and getting purposely killed, and to calm him down. Whereas he had kissed Jacob and done much more, because he could. Because he was in love.

It wasn't a question, a fact.

Edward sighed, she had said it, but somehow that didn't make it any less painful.

_Edward? Edward are you with Bella?_ Jacob thought, hurrying into the house.

_I've got it, Edward, you and Bella should talk alone. _Alice thought to Edward and he could hear his sister dart downstairs to stop Jacob from interrupting.

"Bella." Edward said. "I do love you, I do. And I always will love you. It's not your fault."

"It's not you it's me, right?" She laughed a little then,

"Exactly, it is me. I love you but...I'm gay. I am. I didn't want to be. I'd take it all back to stop you're pain but I can't take it back. What's done is done and I love Jacob. He and I, we're together. You're the victim here."

"Whatever." Bella said. Standing up, wiping her nose on her sleeve, drying her eyes. She didn't have any facial emotions whatsoever and she just opened the door.

"Bella!" Jacob called, pushing passed Alice and hurrying to her.

"Don't. Jake." she said, walking straight past him. "I just want to go home. Alice will you take me?" Alice nodded, and walked Bella outside. Jacob and Edward stood together, looking out of the upstairs window as Bella got in the car. Bella didn't even look up at them before Alice drove her away.

Edward turned, and Jacob wrapped his arms around his neck and the two shared a long, and passionate kiss.

"I feel so, broken," Edward said. Jacob nodded.

Alice had just pulled up outside the Swan house, when she turned to Bella.

"Charlie isn't back from his hunting trip until tomorrow night, are you sure you want to be alone?" Bella got out of the car.

"I do." Bella said. Alice called after her but Bella walked inside and closed the door, a few moments later she heard Alice's car drive off.

Bella walked up the stairs, and crawled into bed. She didn't cry. Not anymore.

No Point.

But she did do something else.

She started to think.

She started to plan.

Ten minutes later, she knew what she needed to do.

She needed to constantly remind the two boys she had loved and the two boys who broke her heart, of the damage they have done.

She needs to constantly remind them.

Forever.


	16. Chapter 16

About two weeks had passed and Edward and Jacob were in the UK. London, England to be exact.

Edward, being around much longer than Jacob had, had been almost everywhere, been to London too many times to count. Jacob, however, had never really left his comfort zone in Forks, Washington. But now the two of them had been kicked out, Edward forced to leave to protect his family, who lived there happily, and Jacob was banished because he fell in love with a vampire.

The Mortal Enemy to Werewolves.

The two decided they didn't want to stay near Forks, not now at least. They were both free, not that they were trapped, per se, but they could do what they wished. So to cheer Jacob up, Edward took him to England. To show him around.

Edward and Jacob were...well, happy.

Meanwhile, back in Forks, the treaty between the Cullen's and the Quileute wolves had been tested, yet it remained unbroken. The Cullen's once growing friendship with the wolves was broken though. They had forced Edward to make the choice to leave them. He would not stay away permanently as he had promised them. But he wanted them to stay there until everyone and everything calmed down.

Carlisle tried to cross the border to Quileute lands a few times to speak with Sam, or the Council Elders but all of them except the kind, loving Sue Clearwater, agreed with Billy's and Sam's choice to banish Jacob, yet he did not prevail. Sue left the Council not long later, and she and Seth had very little to do with it anymore.

In fact Sue and Charlie had grown so close; he had even talked to her about moving in with him.

Though despite this great leap forward for Sue and Charlie, it did not help the situation with the Cullen's, Wolves, Edward and Jacob and Bella.

Oh Bella.

Alice had made it her mission to stay with Bella and help her through this heart breaking situation the best she could. Alice was at Bella's house every day and night, helping her. Bella cried a lot, she held it in when she could but it was no use, eventually she would over flood and the tears would burst out.

Alice and Bella were like sisters, and Alice loved her like so. But she felt so useless.

One day Alice had gone home to spend some time with Jasper, as she had not seen him in a few days. She spent the night there and it was around twelve's the next day when she stopped reading and went to answer her mobile which had started to ring.

"Hello?" Alice asked, slightly confused.

"Al-Alice is that you?" Bella's shallow voice said on the other end. Alice was confused, how she had not seen Bella decide to call when her visions had been focussed on Bella more than ever these past few weeks.

"Bella? Bella why couldn't I see you call?" Alice asked, and then she stopped speaking and looked into the future, into Bella's future. And saw...nothing. "Bella? Bella!" Alice called out down the phone.

"Alice, calm down. Really, I'm fine." Bella reassured her. "This morning I decided to go to Seattle and Seth was here with his mom, he tagged along. I didn't realise he would block me out of your vision."

Alice sat back down and instantly calmed down, knowing that Bella was safe. Yet she couldn't stop feeling worried, she didn't like not being able to see Bella. "Um, what's the matter?"

"This is going to sound completely...well dumb," she laughed, "But I didn't think clearly this morning, and I accidently left my purse at home. Seth and I just ran out of fuel and he doesn't have any money left on him. Do you mind coming to pick us up? I would have called Charlie but I didn't really want another lecture on responsibility. Not...at a time like this." Bella had said, Alice sighed, feeling sorry for her sister.

"Of course, no problem, Bella. Just tell me where you are?" Alice said. Then minutes later Alice was ready to go, she slid in her small, yellow car and was speeding down the road.

It didn't take too long. Especially with Alice behind the wheel. She pulled up around the corner to the street that Bella had told her she was on and she got out and locked the car and started to walk down. She had slid on her faded yellow coat that trailed behind her, billowing in the wind, a pair of leggings under a skirt that matched her shirt and plain heels.

She smiled, pulled her umbrella up to protect her hair and walked down. She was still confused. Being close to Bella should clear her vision, even a little. But nothing.

She walked around the corner and to her surprise found Seth, stood looking around confused. He spotted Alice, flashed her brilliant smile and walked over to her.

"Hey, Alice!" he chimed.

"Seth, what's going on? Where's Bella?" Alice asked, cautiously.

"Good question?" He said, looking around.

"She's not with you?"

"No, I was at Bella's this morning and she told me to go into Seattle with her, she wanted to spend the entire morning with me. We were having a good time until she called you, and then the next thing I know she's back in her truck and driving back the way we came. I was just about to call a taxi or something until you showed up. What did she tell you?"

"That you and she had been here all day but that you had ran out of fuel and both needed a lift." Alice sighed.

"Well that's not true; why would she get me to meet her here, just for her to ditch me and go back to town?" He said, "Why would she lie?"

Alice was panicking now. "I have no idea, come on. I'll give you a lift." She said they hurried to her car and got in, Alice sped down the road. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Bella was up to something and it couldn't be good.

Back in Forks.

Bella smiled to herself as she threw her backpack over her shoulder when she left her truck on the side of the road and practically ran uphill and into the trees. She was happy. Her plan was coming together beautifully. She had spent all morning with Seth, spent long enough with him that it would affect Alice's visions of Bella's future. She couldn't see Bella because she was with Seth but the moment Alice started on her journey to Seattle, Bella made a run for it.

Alice's visions would still be fuzzy for a little while, long enough for her to get to Seattle, maybe by then they'll clear up but it would give Bella the time she needed. She needed Alice out of the way long enough she wouldn't foresee Bella's plans and stop her.

Not long later Bella stood at the edge of the cliff. Stopping at the cliff she took in the open space and area around her. The way the cliff edge curved, all craggy and broken but with tufts of grass and flowers overhanging into the empty air. Bella looked over the edge and the drop to the sea below was at least a mile and a half drop; though she felt no worry.

She hadn't a reason to worry anymore.

Soon it would all be okay.

Alice was almost back in Forks, she should get out and run but with the speed she was driving, her running wouldn't be much of a change. She had tried to call Carlisle, any of the others but couldn't get a decent signal until now.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle!"

"Alice, what is it?" He gasped,

"It's Bella!" Alice almost yelled. Her vision was clearing now, no wolves to block Bella out. She could see the decision Bella had made. "She's two and a half miles away from her house, there's an old Cliffside. At the top is a mile and a half drop into the ocean. Bella's there. Ready to jump!"

"Why?" Carlisle asked, terrified as his family, who had heard the call, all rushed in and all were running out of the house, on the way to Bella.

"Why do you think?!" Alice yelled,

Carlisle knew why.

Bella sighed, and threw her bag to the side. She kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket and was instantly hit with the cold cool air. Thunder crashed against the black clouds, and lightning cracked in the sky. The waves below were tearing each other apart, throwing each other around like wild animals.

Bella just smiled and dialled the phone. It rang once before the voice answered.

"Bella! Bella don't do anything, listen to me, sweetheart," Carlisle said but Bella shook her head, knowing he couldn't see it.

"Carlisle...I need to ask you something." Bella whispered.

"Bella! Bella don't, we're almost there." This voice was Esme's, who had called out while running.

"Bella, please!" Alice then yelled, she must have reunited with the other Cullen's on the way to save her.

"Carlisle." Bella sighed, "I don't want to die but I don't want to live this life, this human life."

"Bella!" Carlisle yelled. She could swear she heard his voice in the distance, not just through the phone.

"Carlisle...bring me back." Bella whispered.

Then Bella jumped into the air, opening her arms to her side, into a swan dive as she plummeted towards a giant, black wave that seemed to open as if a mouth, ready to swallow her...and all the life she had.


	17. Chapter 17

All six Cullen's fell towards the raging water

Carlisle hit the surface first, tearing through it without a problem as she searched for Bella.

He and his family, who followed shortly behind him, knew they would not be harmed.

Bella however...

Carlisle was swimming deep under the ferocious waves, searching for Bella. Even with his eye sight which allowed him to could see perfectly under the water, he could not see her. He swam around, often seeing the other Cullen's searching for her as well. At one point Esme swam to him and held him, the look of horror in her golden eyes.

She mouthed the words "Where is she?"

Carlisle didn't reply, as he knew whatever the answer, Esme would not like. He turned and looked at Emmet, who was lifting a giant boulder which had been tied to the floor with moss, and he pushed it out of his way like flicking a pebble. Alice Cullen turned then and her eyes widened.

She was seeing something, flashes, Bella. Just the blurry water, the dark edges, the dark sea floor. Alice yelled out, and even though she was below water, she could still yell. The other's turned and Alice kicked off, flying through the waves.

They came close to a dip in the ocean floor, where very deep down, they could see Bella's limp body gently sinking. They all shot forward, after her...further and further down. But even from here Carlisle could see she wasn't breathing...and it appeared she had already started to lose colour in her face.

They all took a hold of Bella, Alice threw her lips over Bella's and started to breath into her mouth, it wouldn't do much good but to get Oxygen in her would maybe increase the chances. Carlisle kicked upwards, and he shot up faster than any human could possibly could yet they were deep, and it took too long.

The moment they broke the surface they lifted Bella up, Esme took her in her arms and flew into the air, holding onto the cliff with her bare fingers with Bella over her shoulder, while the other's jumped up. They flew up the wall instantly and once back on the cliff, Esme lowered Bella down.

Remembering the time she jumped off a cliff, after losing her son.

Carlisle grabbed Bella and held her.

"Call an Ambulance" he said.

"Carlisle." Alice tried but Carlisle shook her off. Bella's heart was not beating, Bella wasn't breathing.

"I don't want to hear it, I'll do anything I can to save her" he said, tilting her head to the side. He then began mouth to mouth resuscitation while the other's watched worryingly. Esme held Bella's cold hand, rubbing it as Carlisle breathed into her mouth four times, took another breath and repeated the process.

He dropped his head down, no breathing, and no beating.

He carried on trying to do what he could do.

Suddenly Bella's heart begun, everyone gasped and then her head jerked a few times and everyone dropped down lower, to help her, Esme held her head as the water, dirty and horrible, came pouring out of Bella's mouth...but then she rolled over, her eyes scanned the sight before her...before she whispered. "Please..."

Then her heart stopped all together.

"Bella! Bella stay with me, breathe!" Carlisle said, trying to revive her...but there was nothing, her lifeless eyes started up into the sky.

But eventually, Esme, who was sobbing tearlessly, put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's not coming back...that way." Carlisle looked around.

"Carlisle, she has about a minute left, you need to chose whether you'll do it or not." Alice said, Carlisle, taking in a deep breath, looked at the pale, lifeless, body before him.

"Bella..." he whispered, before his teeth crushed her windpipe.


	18. Chapter 18

"Stop it!" Jacob laughed, smacking away Edward's curious hands as they ventured up and down his chest from behind. The two had been out all night, late, and were on their way home. Edward laughed, looked around to make sure no one was around before he turned, grabbed Jacob, threw him over his shoulder and pounced high into the air.

Jacob yelled out in surprise but started to laugh once he realised what was happening. Edward landed on a roof top, and then shot by, launched himself and Jacob high into the air, before landed on another rooftop, he ran for five minutes until they came to an abrupt haul on the building opposite the one in which they stayed.

"Ready?" Edward asked, Jacob bit his lip then nodded. Edward prepared himself, crouched low and jumped. They flew across the emptiness easily and; landed on the open window ledge, he and Jacob slid in easily and they dropped down and rolled across the floor, both laughing until they remained still. With Jacob laying on top of Edward.

Despite the pitch black room, they could still see each other, Edward smiled and looking up at Jacob and Jacob smiled looking down at him.

Edward's hands came up and down the werewolf's back, and he reached up, Jacob leant down and they both met. Their lips connected and the hot passion between them lit up like a match. Within seconds they were on the bed, shirtless and panting as they both grew harder.

Edward's lips and tongue moved up and down Jacob's chest down his navel and then further down to his pelvis

A few minutes later and Jacob let his head fall back; he put his arms behind his head, smiled and moaned loudly. Edward used his tongue, and circled the head of Jacob's erection. Teasing him. Jacob's hands moved back and forth through Edward's bronze locks, the soft hair in his hands felt nice.

It seemed that with each bob of Edward's head, Jacob's erection grew more and more. Jacob moaned and started to thrust into Edward's mouth, feeling that the vampire was going to slow for his liking.

"Jesus, pick up the pace, Edward." Jacob moaned.

Edward laughed and did as he was told, in a second Edward bobbed at least ten times and Jacob instantly cried out, not in pain but pleasure, as his legs came up, wrapped around Edward's neck and his hands forced Edward's head down.

But suddenly and randomly...Jacob started to think and he stopped what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?' Edward asked, Jacob sighed and shook his head getting up and walking across the room naked. Edward couldn't help but stare at those perfect ass cheeks as he walked.

"No...Of course not." Jacob replied.

"Then what is it?" Edward asked.

Jacob hesitated before he answered. "Bella."

"What about her?" Edward asked.

"I can't stop thinking about how we left it, I feel so bad."

"Thank god." Edward laughed, falling back on the bed. "I do also, I love being with you but I can't stop thinking about her face when she found out."

"I think we should go back, try to make some sort of peace with her before anything else." Jacob said but the moment he said that Edward's mobile started to ring. Edward picked it up.

Carlisle?

"Carlisle?" Edward answered. Jacob watched from across the room as Carlisle spoke to Edward and Edward suddenly screamed out, clearly hurt. Edward was on his feet, already getting dressed the phone still held to his head with his shoulder and his face pulled up into broken, painful panic.

"What is it?" Jacob cried.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, Carlisle." Edward said, before throwing the phone to the side.

"Edward!" Jacob yelled.

"It's Bella..."

"What about her?" Jacob said with worry.

"She's tried to kill herself..."

Jacob felt his heart lurch forward, as if lurching him towards Bella. "Is...Is she?" he couldn't say the words.

"She's not dead." Edward whispered, looking at Jacob. Jacob sighed with happiness.

"Thank god." he breathed.

"Carlisle bit her...she's turning."

Jacob gasped.


	19. Chapter 19

They were almost at forks; Edward ran beside the giant russet wolf, he peered over, even as a wolf Edward could see the worry in his eyes. After a few minutes, not a mile away from Forks, Jacob stopped and Edward turned to him and watched him phase.

A naked Jacob walked up, held Edward closed and kissed him then pulled back. "We'll never get in, I can tell just by being around that the other wolves are patrolling the border, if I get closer, they'll find us."

Edward sighed and looked in the direction of Forks. "We have to get in."

Jacob thought for a minute. "I know." he said, Edward read his thoughts but Jacob started to speak. "I'll go around, run the border until I reach the reservation, if I get close enough they'll follow me, try to keep me out, they'll follow me around, give you time to get through to the Cullen's."

"Good idea, but what about you?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell them I'm here for my stuff,"

"That won't last long, and it'll be hard to believe."

"I'll say I'm there to speak with my dad."

"He won't speak with you."

"Then I'll pretend I'm trying to beg them to let me in!" he snapped. "I'll do anything I can to distract them while you're scent fades, then on my way out I'll sneak in, my scent already came this way so they won't suspect anything." Edward nodded, and then grabbed Jacob. Jacob slid into his arms, and they held each other, not quite kissing, but their lips on each other's, until Edward pushed forward, opened his mouth and his tongue met Jacobs. They crushed each other tightly, not wanting to part at all.

After a few minutes they broke apart but still held each other.

_Jesus, when will we be allowed to just be happy...together? _Jacob thought.

"Soon." Edward replied out loud, Jacob nodded.

"I have to go." Jacob said, Edward nodded and Jacob didn't look back as he turned, launched himself in the air and fazed before he hit the floor and he shot off into the forest. After a few minutes Edward heard a long, angry wolf howl followed by several others.

They had found him; Edward ran through the border then and headed for the Cullen's home. As he got closer to home, he started to think.

Bella was turning. He found his heart hurting. Since they met he had feared the thought of her becoming one of them, not because he didn't want be with her, he and her, together forever, but he wouldn't destroy her chance of an afterlife, he wouldn't destroy her soul, but now things had changed. He and Jacob were together, in love and happy, and now Bella, turning because of Carlisle, would be a vampire, she would most likely, because of the current situation, lose control, kill any humans that goes near her, feel guilty because of it and have to deal with Jacob and himself.

This was entirely fault.

And it wasn't like he didn't love her, Edward loved her with all of his heart, he had done since they met and he always would. It wasn't because he was gay, he guessed he was gay but still the thought of Bella...naked, it turned him on. He was bisexual, he had decided. He wouldn't mind, he would have sex with a man or a woman, but since he had lost his virginity with a male, he had guessed he preferred males, but no. Either would do.

He realised that he and Bella were similar, different of course but in some ways similar. She had loved Jacob and Edward just like Edward had loved both Bella and Jacob too. They had all loved each other at one point, and Edward still loved them both. He was with Jacob...but he still loved Bella as well.

Oh how confusing and difficult this entire thing was.

But he didn't have time to think about love right now, even if Bella loathed him, which he guessed she did, he still loved her, which meant he wanted to be there, to help her, and guide her through this. Help her learn to be a vampire. He ran out of the forest, and looked up at the tall, three story, white house and sighed.

That's when he heard it.

The screams.

He then had to take a step back and he turned away to face the forest, he held the tree next to him with one hand, while the other was on his heart. Bella was burning! He hadn't thought about this, he should have but it didn't cross his mind. Not only had she had her heart broken by the love of her life, she had lost her best friend, and then drown to death, and now she lay, burning continuously.

Oh how much pain he had caused her!

The harsh, shrill, ear piercing sound traveled all the way from the house, to him and then further out. So loud!

The sound tore through his heart, went straight through, and then back again. Continuously. To the point where with each scream, his heart tore some more. After a while the screams formed words, words that wear barley classed as words but he could tell what they were. A mangled version of "stop the fire!" a distorted version of "Help!" and then more screams.

It was high and loud sending every experience through his head, memories happened again and again. He remembered the excruciating pain he went through, and he couldn't imagine Bella like that, but she was there, not far away. On fire.

He ran up to the house, but the door opened before he could reach for it and Rosalie threw herself at him, at first he thought she went for a hug, but he read her thoughts but was so late, she struck him in the mouth and he flew off the steps and hit the floor.

"Rosalie!" Esme chimed, landing next to her; Esme must have dropped down from the balcony.

"I'm sorry!" Rosalie said, she helped Edward up. "Sorry, that was uncalled-for. But do you have any idea what she's going through!" she said, turning to Edward.

Edward growled but then let it go, he deserved that punch and much more but he turned to Rosalie. "Since when do you care about Bella?"

"I don't!" she snapped…but then she sighed and shook her head, "Well, I do. Kind of. I feel sorry for her." she said. They walked inside together. "I didn't particularly like her and I thought she was making the wrong decision about wanting to be one of us, but after it came out about you and the mutt."-Edward clenched his fist-"I saw how upset she was, heartbroken, so I felt sorry for her. I know what's it's like to have someone you love hurt you."

"Don't you dare compare me to Royce King." Edward warned her

"I'm not!" she snapped. "But I know the feeling of being heartbroken, so I felt for her. And not only that, her best friend, the one she trusted second to you, lied to her as well. She lost the two most important people in her life. So of course, I felt sorry for her more then, and now…she's up there, burning."

Edward felt like crying.

"I know but no one, not one person on this planet has ever, or ever will, feel how I feel. Feel how bad, how dead I am inside because of the pain I have caused. I hate myself more than she hates me for doing this. I hate myself enough for everyone, alright? So I'd appreciate it if you didn't add onto that."

He barged by and turned to the living room.

"Edward." Alice said, coming out of the kitchen, and hugging him. She had missed him and he her.

"Where is she?" he asked, Bella screamed again, from above.

"She's in my room." she said. Edward went to walk up the stairs but Carlisle was there then, stopping him by hugging him. Edward hugged his father back.

"I've missed you, my son." Carlisle said, Edward wanted to barge by, run up the stairs to Bella but he could see Rosalie turn and walk up them to help Bella. He decided he should talk to Carlisle.

"As I have you." Edward replied, "I apologies for not returning sooner," Carlisle nodded, Edward got on with it.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well…" Carlisle started-Bella screamed-Edward refused to look up, like she would be staring at him.

"She tricked me." Alice said. "I had been staying with her, making sure she was okay but I went home for a while, and then she called me up, saying she had been with Seth all day in Seattle, and that they had no fuel to get her home and she had left her purse at home, she wanted me to go pick them up. I"-Bella screamed again, screaming for it to stop- Alice sighed and then continued. "I-I agreed and went down there. I knew something was up, because I couldn't see her future, but I suspected it was because she was with Seth, but when I got there Bella had gone and was on her way back to Forks."

"If she was on her way back, why couldn't you see her future?" Edward asked,

"Because she had been with Seth so for so long that day, it took a while for my sight to clear, it was like being with him made it dirty, hard to see, and even though she had left and was on her way back, she was still dirty, getting cleaner, easier to see the further away she was, but she had tricked me to get me away from Forks, so that by the time her future did clear up…it would be too late for me to reach her."

"Okay, then what?" He asked, biting his lip, trying to ignore the screaming.

"She went to the cliff, not far away from her home, and prepared to jump." Carlisle said. "She called me, and asked me to turn her, we reunited with Alice and we all tried to convince her not to do anything while we ran to her aid, but…by the time we got there, she had already jumped, and was drowning at the bottom of the ocean."

"We pulled her out." Esme said. "Carlisle gave her mouth to mouth, she coughed the water up, but her heart couldn't take it. She just…died." Esme said Edward turned and kicked the chair out of uncontrollable anger; it flew across the room and broke into pieces against the wall. Esme grabbed him and pulled him into hug. Her motherly instincts taking over and he felt like a child, like he did need someone to hold, cuddle up to and cry at a time like this, someone to help him drown out the screams of the girl he loved.

"She begged me to turn her, I would never have done it if there was another way, and you know that, Edward. But there was no other way, she begged me, so I did it. I hope you're not angry with me, son," Carlisle said. Edward was a little angry with him, but he knew that Bella was still alive because of him, or alive in some way, and if he had not turned her, she would be dead. Dead. Gone. And he could definitely never ever live happily knowing she had killed herself because of him.

"I know." was all Edward said. He then turned. "I have to see her." he said, and he walked towards the stairs, Alice was the only one to run up and walk up with him.

_Edward, we'll get through this…I promise you._ Alice thought, he smiled, squeezed her hand gently to show he knew and they stopped outside the bedroom. Bella yelled out, crying and screaming. Rosalie was inside, shushing Bella, insisting it would all be over soon.

Edward put his hand on the door, and took a breath he didn't need but he felt as if it calmed him. He knew it wouldn't be the case but he kept picturing Bella to be on fire, outside as well as in. To see her milky brown eyes, bubbling and bursting in their sockets, her skin, blistering and her long, fire covered hand reaching for him.

Alice hugged him tight before he gave her a fake smile and walked inside.


	20. Chapter 20

He was stood, still as a statue, focussing on the scene before him.

Although he stood there, his head was spinning. An uncomfortable and unnatural experience for his kind. He didn't know what to do but stare in horror. The room was light. The curtains were open but Alice's windows faced the forest, so no one would see, they were too high up to anyway. On the bed, sat Rosalie, holding... his Bella.

Bella was curled up in a ball on Rosalie's lap; she looked frozen in that position, her eyes tightly shut, but her mouth wide open as she screamed long high screams. Edward just looked at her, her skin had started to lose colour, and the freckles on her arms were gone, her hair already looked softer, brighter, but she was so guarded, secluded in her little ball of fire he couldn't get a good look at her.

Rosalie looked up at him accusingly as she shushed Bella but her shushing attempts were a waste of time. Edward was crying there were not tears but he was sobbing, moaning as he saw her. He walked over and sat on the bed the moment he reached out and touched her hand he flinched at the cold temperature. Bella lashed out, pulling away from Rose and lay on the bed between them, thrashing her body about like she was having some kind of fit. Her screams raged on as her own nails came down her face, clawing herself, and leaving four, long bloody cuts.

"Bella!" Edward gasped.

"She's been doing it since it started, as if it helps with the pain." Rosalie said, but then the blood started to disappear and the skin slowly started to grow back, until there was nothing. "Eventually her skin will harden, and be like stone, so she won't be able to cut herself."

Edward started at her, it was entirely his fault, and he dropped down, and scooped Bella up into his arms.

"Ed-Edward!" Bella called out, screaming.

"I'm here, I'm here Bella, it's alright, and it'll be over soon."

"Edward!" she screamed for a few minutes before another word. "Kill me! Kill me!" he just ignored her,

"No, I'm here for you. Its okay, Bella. I'm here." Edward whispered, as he sobbed silently into her hair as she clung to him, twitching, throwing her body about and screaming...so many screams. It never stopped. Edward only managed an hour in there before it became too much, he lasted as long as he could but he gave Bella back to Rosalie who continued to shush her, and Edward stormed out, slamming the door behind him and he ran straight into his room, slammed that door to and screamed as he then turned and lashed out with his fist, the giant window shattered and the shards fell down.

Alice walked in and they hugged for a few minutes without speaking.

A few seconds later he heard footsteps and they hurried out and downstairs, to see Jacob, fully clothed, hurry through the door.

"Jacob." Edward whispered, he hurried up to him and kissed him, he could tell the others felt a little uncomfortable but he didn't care. "What happened?" Edward asked, after parting.

"They believed me, I told them I was there to beg, I begged like a little bitch for an hour, they considered it at one point but came to the decision to either kill me, or kick me out again. They let me go." Edward kissed him and again and he looked up as Bella screamed and his eyes widened.

"Bella?" he asked, he nodded. He ran up the stairs and Edward shot after him, He went in alone and was in there for an hour and half. During that time Edward, who sat in his room, could hear her crying his name, him crying her name back. He and Roses petty arguments and eventually he came out, his eyes red raw with crying and he walked up to Edward and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Jesus..." Jake breathed. "It's my fault."

"No, not it's not. It's mine." Edward cried back.

"Actually, both of you are to blame." Rosalie said loud enough for them both to hear from Alice's room.

"Rose." Esme complained from downstairs.

Edward and Jacob both walked to Alice's room and turned and looked at the door. Jacob and Edward both held hands and put their connected hands on the door, both of them, knowing not soon later, the girl they loved would awaken...but for now...she'd have to burn.


	21. Chapter 21

"Edward, you must hunt." Esme whispered to him, her hand on his shoulder, he looked down at his mother, ready to refuse once more but that begging look in her eyes of gold made him sigh angrily but then smile and nod.

"If I must, but I won't go far." He complained.

"It doesn't matter where you hunt as long as you do hunt, you haven't hunted since before you and Jacob left Forks, and now, almost three weeks later, you're troubling yourself to try remaining strong." He was, he didn't want to leave the house let alone leave town, he had to hunt though, he had been putting it off for so long, and with Bella, constantly clawing at herself as an attempt to subdue the excruciating pain she felt, spilling blood onto the bed sheets every hour or so, he realised he was giving himself just a false sense of security.

Edward nodded, he would hunt alone. It would give him time to think.

He didn't bother taking anything with him, except for his phone and he ran straight out of the house and across the garden, he kicked up off the floor, flew high into the forest and the moment the soles of his feet hit the floor, he was off running.

The quicker he got this stupid thing like hunting out of the way the quicker he could go back to Jacob and Bella.

Edward didn't go too far, but did far enough he wouldn't be caught or heard. He found a heard of Elk, all running through the forest and without hesitation he ran straight into the path, his lips pulled apart and a growl broke through his teeth, he crouched low, hardened his fingers so they were like claws and lunged at the closest doe.

After he finished sucking the life out her, he licked his lips of her luscious blood and lay her body down. He needed more, he really was thirsty. So he shot off. Ten minutes later he had fed upon a bear, another two elk and even a jaguar, just encase.

Just as Edward changed into clean clothes, a baby blue silk shirt and darker blue jeans, he slid on his shoes and started to walk back, about to set off into a run that would only appear like a blur to others, but he was stopped by his phone...ringing. He pulled it out and held it to his ear, screaming the word.

"What?" faster than anyone with human hearing could register.

"Edward..." Alice breathed.

"Don't say it." Edward whispered but he knew it was coming.

"Bella will complete the transformation in two minutes." and before she could finish the sentence, he had already started to run, he knew it! He knew this would happen! He should be there! Be the one to be with her!

He needed to be with Bella!

The moment Edward burst through the front door; Esme was there, with Carlisle and Jacob next to them. Edward looked around, ready to run but he stopped again. The sudden disappearance of Bella's screams was deafening after so long. He looked up in horror and his ears ranged outwards.

"-okay, Bella." Rosalie was saying, "Really, the fire is gone. You're safe now. You're one of us."

"And you have no idea how amazing you look, Bella." Alice chimed quietly. Then she gasped. "I'll get the mirror-"

"Alice." Jasper moaned. "Wait..." he said. Of course Jasper would be weary, trying to get a good feel of Bella's emotions, her feelings. Emmet was there, guarding probably.

"I'm...one of you." A stranger's voice said, it was Bella! Her voice hung in the air like a musical melody. So beautiful. "How long was I...turning?" She asked, "I can remember the fire, the pain but it seemed to go on forever, I don't remember much other than pain."

"About three days."

"Two and a half really." Emmet said.

"You don't remember anything other than the pain? Not me, nor Alice, or Edward and Jacob-"

"Edward and Jacob?" she gasped, like she had no clue we comforted her.

"Yes, they were hear, Carlisle called them after he bit you. They've been hear ever since, to be with you." Bella sighed.

"I don't remember them, I remember voices but I don't remember who they belonged to, I just suspected they were you...why did they come back?"

"Because we still love you." Edward said loud enough for Bella to hear, he heard her gasp and it go silent upstairs.

"You're here?" Bella whispered.

"I Am." he replied.

"What's happening?" Jake asked urgently room his side, not being able to hear anything.

"Will...you come up?" she asked and Edward walked up the stairs slowly. They had all seen her new found beauty but he refused to let the imagine of Bella as a vampire come to him through thought, so he blocked them out and walked up the stairs. Jacob and the other's at his side as we walked to the door. He hesitated outside it for a second before walking in.

Emmet and Jasper stood in front of the doors, guarding the doors if she tried to make an escape, and in front of them was Rosalie on one side, and Alice on the other and the woman in the middle, wearing the dark blue dress turned and looked at him.

Bella was indisputably and remarkably stunning, beautiful beyond compare. Her hair was a rich shade of chocolate, milky yet unique. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin against the frame of her flawless and luminous structure. It fell like a stream to the bottom of her spine as the breeze blew in from the open window, her fair hair blew gently.

Edward was about to speak and but hesitated as he noticed the goddesses full, soft pink lips quiver in hesitation as his did. They smiled. During his time, admiring her as a whole his mind always thought about the most prominent part of her face, her whole body to that matter. The eyes.

Those bright, Crimson eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, just a little message before you read this chapter. First thanks to everyone for reviewing, it means so much to me that you spend your time reading and letting me know what you think. Thanks. Also sorry for not putting up new chapters lately, I've had a rough week, not going to go into detail but I'm ready to write. And also, I've been getting a lot of people telling me they don't like the story any more, or they are angry at me because I turned Bella into a vampire instead of killing her off, I apologise but I am not Bella hater, so I'm keeping her as a vampire, I'm sorry if this upsets you. I've also had a lot of people saying they are angry because they think Edward is going to get back with Bella, I can assure you now Edward and Bella are not and will not ever get back together! I just hope that you don't stop reading out of fear this is the way it will end, I promise you Edward and Bella will not get back together. I just hope this is enough, please keep reading and thank you all again for positive and wonderful reviews. **

**Btw. I have maybe six more chapters to write and then...Fire and Ice will hopefully be completed. :D**

Her eyes, framed by long lashes seemed to brighten the room, as if fresh cherries were planted beneath her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Despite the fire that flamed on the surface of her eyes, he recognized another pair of eyes within them, Bella's eyes, and her eyes that still twinkled and sparkled in the light.

"Bella..." Edward whispered. She looked to the side, like she would when she used to blush. He then smiled, she didn't look angry or like she was about to tear his head off, if anything she looked happy, calmer than she had ever done before. It made him smile.

"Bella!" Jacob chimed excitedly as he saw her. She laughed a little.

"Hey, Jake." she said. Jacob and Edward looked at each other before they both stormed across the room, and Bella opened her arms willingly and wrapped them around them. Edward squeezed her tight, they may not be together but they were both happy in some way, shape and form. A few seconds later Jacob started to cough.

"Air!" he panted and Bella let go. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

"oops." she laughed and the others all laughed. It was an odd sensation, for them all to laugh after everything they had been through.

"Bella." Edward said and she looked at him.

"Let's give them a minute." Carlisle said, and they watched as everyone left the room one by one, Rosalie stayed behind and looked at them and then at Bella.

"Its okay, Rose." Bella said, Rose smiled and left the room. An extreme silence followed this, it was broken a few minutes later when Jacob walked forward, and he and Bella hugged again.

"Bells, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." she said, "Not yet anyway." he nodded and they pulled apart. They walked over to the bed, where they all sat, with Bella in the middle.

"You're beautiful." Edward blurted out, he looked at his Jacob, expecting him to be hurt but Jacob just nodded and smiled.

"Uh-thanks." Bella whispered, shyly. Edward was still a little shocked at how calm she was, he expected her to hate him, hate them both, and as a new born expected her to attack by now yet Bella seemed calm, peaceful. Edward couldn't help it; he found the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Why did you do this?"

She sighed and looked down at her exceptionally pale hands, and she smiled at herself.

"I-I" Suddenly the door opened and Alice walked in, the three stood up and Alice smiled.

"We have time for chit chat later, Bella needs to hunt." Edward gasped and turned to Bella.

"Bella! Oh I'm sorry, it, it burns?" he asked, hating himself for burn in her throat. "I'll take you hunting straight away!"

"Actually, Edward, I want Alice to take me." Bella said, Alice looked confused, probably just like Edward did, but Edward looked at Alice and he nodded and took a step back.

"Oh Bella!" Alice chimed, taking Bella's hands in her own. "I can't wait! You're going to do great with hunting!"

"Can you see? Will I be able to do it?" Bella asked, as she rubbed the hollow of her throat again.

"It's still a little foggy." Alice scowled at Jacob. "But it seems okay, now are you ready?"

Edward and Jacob both took a step back and stood next to each other, Alice shot forward an opened her bedroom window-Which was from the floor to the high ceiling, so it could have been classed as a door-and she turned and stood to the side. Bella stood alone; she looked at us, and then looked at Alice.

"So...I just jump?" Bella asked, as she peered over the edge. Alice smiled.

"Yep!" she had the widest smile on her face.

"Perhaps I should show her?" Edward asked, but when Bella looked at him, Alice shook her head frantically from behind. "Or Alice, you go first and Bella will follow." Edward changed.

Alice nodded and walked to the window ledge. "It's just like skipping! All you do is-" she flew off the edge, Alice showed off a little though as she opened her legs and flew like a ballerina in the splits towards the ground. She hit the ground, her feet landed softly and she spun on the spot, any second now Bella expected her to bow. "-Jump."

"Jesus..." Bella whispered and Alice laughed, Bella turned.

"Um...good luck." Jake said hesitantly, wondering whether or not it was the right thing to say. She nodded, looked at Edward once and he gave her a reassuring nod. And Bella jumped.

She flew towards the earth, not quite as gracefully as Alice of course but she did it beautifully for a beginner. She landed and Alice instantly pulled her into a hug!

"Alice!" Bella laughed, and Edward and Jacob chuckled. The other Cullen's all walked back inside and they all stood there now, watching as Alice and Bella laughed like sisters as they walked and then shot off at vampire speed towards the forest.

Edward and Jacob sat worryingly in Edward's bedroom; Edward lay on his couch with one leg up and one leg down, Jacob, laid in-between them, with his back to Edward, both of them staring at the ceiling and into space while Edward played with Jacob's hair.

Jacob kissed Edward's other hand and then smiled.

"Bella seems happy,"

"She does." he replied.

"Why though? I thought you're kind were all crazy when you first turned?"

"New born's find it harder to rest blood and do have to feed more often and the rest of us but I understand what you're saying, with all the anger, pain and hurt she had before, I would have expected that to pass over into her new born status, I would have expected her to tear us limb from limb."

"But instead we get cuddles." Jake chuckled and the vibrations made Edward smile.

"Would you prefer the alternative?" Edward asked and they both laughed.

"They're back." Rosalie said from somewhere in the house, Edward gasped.

"What is it?" Jake asked quickly.

"They're back." Both of them shot up and hurried to the window to see Alice hurry out of the tree's, looking just like she did before, with the exception of the brilliant golden eyes and her jacket.

Bella walked out of the forest right behind her. Bella's dark blue dress was torn, hanging on only rags, yet Alice had given her jacket to Bella. Bella had taken off the heels, and she looked up at the house, her fresh red eyes, a little brighter than before, found Edward and Jacob, she smiled but then looked down and followed Alice inside.

Edward turned and Jacob headed for the door but Edward took his hand and pulled him back.

"Wait." Edward said, Jacob looked confused. Edward ran his hands up and down Jacob's arms and then they went up his chest and up his neck until he put his hand behind Jacob's head, pulled it towards his own and they kissed for a second before pulling apart.

"Things are going to get better now." Edward whispered.

"They better." Jacob giggled before he kissed Edward again.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella was, apparently, a brilliant hunter. Alice went on and on about how Bella learned to track and catch her pray on her own, she took down a giant female cougar without Alice's help, and then went on to track a heard of elk to a stream, where she fed upon them as well. Bella told them all how it felt, how she feels better now the burn in her throat has been put out, for now at least and that she feels better. Happier.

Bella decided to go for a shower then, she said she felt a little dirty, three days, thrashing about, and then she goes slaughtering animals, while in the shower Edward spoke to Alice privately and Alice said Bella didn't really want to talk about him or Jacob while hunting, and after they stopped speaking about them, she was able to concentrate.

Alice insisted Bella wore the clothes she picked out for her and they argued for ten minutes whether or not her trainers were allowed, of course Alice won and Bella walked down the stairs a few minutes later, with the entire Cullen coven stood watching at the bottom of the stairs.

Carlisle smiled and kissed Esme's cheek, as she stood in his arms, grinning.

Rosalie smiled at Bella, she didn't want Bella to have this life, but she had to admit, she liked Bella a little more now. Emmet smiled and winked at Bella like an older brother would, playing about.

Alice was back downstairs before Bella and she and Jasper rocked on the spot, Alice would be in tears if she could produce them, proud of the gleaming beauty before her.

Then Edward and Jacob smiled, looked at each other, interlocked their fingers and then looked at Bella.

Bella walked down the pearly white staircase, with her hands, with a diamond ring on each, tracing the polished wood. She wore a silver coloured cashmere jumper, with skinny black jeans, but the five inch, black chunky heels ruined the casual look, but they only added to the beauty of the unique look, just like the long, exotic necklace that seemed to belong on someone like an Egyptian queen, Cleopatra maybe.

Her beautiful chocolate hair had been styled down one side of her shoulder and she smiled and exposed a row of gleaming white teeth.

They all just stared until Alice giggled, shot up and shot them back down.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Esme said, holding Bella's shoulders and she hugged her.

"Vampire suits you." Emmet chuckled.

"Hey there." Rosalie smiled and Bella was the one to walk forward and pull her into a hug.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"You're welcome, my sister." They smiled at each other.

The other's said their hellos and welcomes until she turned to Carlisle, he sighed at her and hugged her. "What you did was a very stupid and childish thing to do."

"I know, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that, Carlisle."

"Since I did manage to save you, you're forgiven," he hugged her again.

"Speaking of putting him on the spot, why did you do it in the first place?" Jacob asked, it seemed Edward and the others had wanted to know this as well. Bella didn't answer at first, they all made their way to the living room where they sat down, comfortably.

"Why did you do it? Bella?" Edward asked, taking her hands in his own, instantly she looked down at them and he could sense how uncomfortable she was with this simple act. He let go and she shook her head and then took his hands back.

"I'm sorry." she muttered, and he shook his head.

"Don't apologise, its understandable." he said, she nodded and looked at him. "Why did you do it? Why did you want to become one of us? Bella, I hope you didn't do this," Edward looked at her beauty. "In hopes that if would change our minds, or try to win you back?" Bella laughed a little then and Edward felt like a fool.

"No, Edward, I didn't do it to try winning you back. Not at all." she calmed down and there was a long pause before Bella begun to speak.

"I...I'm not sure. But I think I...I wanted a fresh start." she said, "from it all. I wanted to start anew. I wanted to lose all the pain, all the loss, all the hurt." as she mentioned the terrible things that had happened to her the sting of guilt hit Edward hard in the chest, but he had to stay strong.

Jacob turned and sighed. "Bella, I don't know what to say, we hurt you. We did so much more than that, there are no words that can express how bad we feel." Bella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know its confusing." she said. "I hate you." she said. This took them both by surprise. Both Edward and Jacob looked at each other, not knowing what to say if they should say anything at all and then Bella looked up and smiled at them. "I do, I don't want to. I mean, I still love you...both of you. But I hate you just as much. It will take me time to forgive you, a lot of time. I'm sorry. You two can be together, be happy. I know that I can start new now, I can start my own life and while doing that, maybe, I can learn to forgive you."

"I hope one day you can." Edward said, Bella smiled and hugged them both.

"But now, I have all the time in the world." they laughed a little. Suddenly the phone started to ring.

"It's Charlie again." Alice said. "We told him you were staying over here a few days, have a girly night to help you...move on."

"Oh Charlie." Bella sighed, "What are we going to do about him-"

No one answered her question.

Instead all of their heads snapped to the left towards the windows, and towards the forest, from which seemed to be the place that the long, angry and all too familiar howl came from. A few more howls echoed this one and they all looked at each other. Edward turned and took Jacob's hand, hauled him up and they all ran to the windows together.

Jacob and Edward stood together, holding the other close, with fear running through them.

Several giant, different coloured wolves came strolling out of the forest, one by one, each one of them with their fangs bared, dribbling, dark, angry eyes and crouching low, preparing to sprint.

Esme gasped.

Alice clung to Jasper.

They stood in a triangular formation, with all the different members of the back stood there, Leah was close to the front, and of course she was with Paul and Jared and the others. Seth stood there, the only one not growling and right at the front the midnight black wolf that was Sam.

Edward read their thoughts and gasped. "They figured out we hadn't left town and they know Bella's been turned. The treaty is broken. They are here to kill us."

The Wolves started to run at the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Instantly the entire Cullen coven all knew what was happening, and they all clung closely to their loved ones. But they also knew what they would need to do.

"We have to fight." Emmet said, as he and the other's all stormed out of the front door.

"No!" Carlisle said, hurrying down the steps after them, and he turned to look at the Pack.

As the wolves charged, the Cullen's all stood in a wide line, about a meter apart in front of the Cullen house. It wouldn't take more than a minute for the wolves to reach them but a minute was more than enough time for the vampires to figure out what they were going to do. Sam threw his head back, let out a howl and snarled, he ran straight at Carlisle.

Carlisle ran forward, but without the intention of fighting, he lifted up his hands protectively. "Sam! I beg you, stop!" he roared. "You don't understand-" but before he could finish, Sam rammed into him, and threw him across the air, all of the Cullen's and Jacob watched in horror as Carlisle's body flew across the air back towards them, twisting like a rag doll until he reached the ground, where he grunted, turned and landed on one knee, his head snapped up, his teeth bared and he let out a long and angry growl.

"I said stop!" he roared. "I don't want to fight." But it was too late, the wolves were here. So the Cullen's did what they had do and ran at them, Jacob was hesitant, but only for a second before phasing and charging across the empty space. Bella didn't move at first, but then she took a step forward towards the battle before Esme grabbed her arm. 1

"Bella no!" she said. "You're untrained, they'll kill you. You're only a new born."

"True, but like you said. I'm a new born. I'm stronger." and Bella yanked her arm free before sprinting to help her family. Esme helped Carlisle up.

"Carlisle!" Esme cried, watching her family run into battle.

"We can't fight, we have to stop them," Carlisle replied and he and Esme ran forward. Meanwhile Edward, who had just kicked Paul in the ribs, watched as the dark silver wolf hit the ground, roll over before jumping back up. Leah, a lighter shade wolf, charged and ran straight at Jacob who was, in her eyes, a traitor. And she sunk her teeth straight into his throat.

Her teeth, like razors, slid through the fur and the flesh easily, and she bit down, though before Leah could tear Jacob's throat apart, two muscular arms reached down, grabbed the edge of her mouth, lifted her mouth up, careful not to tear too much flesh, and then Emmet threw Leah to the side.

Jacob looked up, nodded to the vampire who he still loathed on some level for sleeping with the man he loved but he had just saved his life, so he guessed he could let it go. He turned and ran straight forward, growling as he ran at another wolf that had Alice in its path. But before Jacob got there, Alice simply stepped to the side and put her leg out, the wolf fell over and then jumped up but she smacked her small fist into its mouth, snapping away some teeth.

Bella turned and she noticed the wolf stood next to her was not fighting, she recognised the wolf. "Seth?" she asked he looked at her, yelped a little and looked back at the battle, he didn't want to fight either.

"Seth what are we going to-" but before she could finish, Leah jumped and landed on Bella, her giant pours holding Bella down. Bella screamed out as Leah's fangs descended on her throat, inches away, Bella saw no way out. Until Leah looked up and another reddish brown wolf lunged at her, rolled with her for a second, getting revenge. Jacob. Jacob bit down hard on Leah's leg, breaking the bone. Leah yelped out and that when Seth ran and nudged Jacob away.

Esme helped Carlisle, who had two wolves charging at him and in the end, she had taken them both down, not dead of course, but unconscious for now. Sam's teeth clenched around Esme's throat as he pulled her back, and he bit down, crack's ran up and down the length of Esme's swan like neck, down her chest and up her face, cracking across her perfect pink lips.

Carlisle spun, grabbed Sam and squeezed and Sam's entire right side was shattered instantly Sam dropped Esme, who fell to the floor, her cracks already starting to heal. Sam fell down, the wolves and the Cullen's stopped their battle to witness it. Sam tried to walk, he managed to slump against a tree before he unwillingly phased back.

Carlisle ran to his aid, and dropped down, he reached out but Sam fought through the pain long enough to push Carlisle back.

"Let me help you."

"You did this to me!" Sam roared through gritted teeth.

"Only because you tried to harm my family, my wife," Carlisle said. "You didn't listen, didn't let us explain. This is no one's fault but yours. If you listen, no one has to die." Sam grunted but then Seth, in human form and wearing shorts now, hurried up.

"Listen to him, Sam."

"Shut up you," Leah, also human form, said as she pulled a top down over her bare chest. All the wolves started to phase back, assessing their minor injuries. Edward dropped down and helped Esme to her feet, her lips healed, the cracks on her throat retreated to the point where the indentations of the teeth marks filled up and she was healed again.

"No!" said Embry. "We don't need to fight, just listen."

"He's right." Quill said.

"No! You...You..." Sam cried through the pain. "Kill them!" He ordered, using the Alpha voice. Instantly all the other wolves phased without question and stalked forward, growling at the Cullen's. Edward turned and Jacob, the only human one, held onto him. Sam had used the Alpha Voice, the other wolves had to obey even if they were in disagreement with him, Jacob, and being banished was free to do as he wished.

Bella noticed Seth trying to resist the urge to kill her, as if trying to drag his paws back but they would not obey.

"Call them off, Sam." Carlisle said urgently.

"Never."

"Sam!" Edward yelled.

"If you don't, they will kill me and my family, you win okay. But then you'll die. No one, no skilled doctor anywhere could repair you're injuries properly. You will die as well."

"I'd rather die than have you bloodsuckers here." He said.

"Edward?" Jake whispered quietly as he squeezed his lover's hand.

"Its okay, we can do this." Edward muttered. The wolves got closer.

"We're leaving!" Carlisle said. Sam looked confused. "It was discussed while Bella was in turning. We knew this would happen. We're leaving Forks. Never to return, never to bother you and your pack again." Carlisle said in a rushed voice. Leith charged and Jasper kicked her right back into the crowd.

"Do you really want to die, just to have all of us killed, or would you rather live, and have us gone. If we die, explain it to the hospital, Bella's father, you'll have to tell Jacob's father he is dead. Even though he banished him, he still loves his son and will never forgive you if he dies." Sam contemplated all of this for a second, just as the wolves lunged.

"Stop!" Sam yelled and the wolves all fell to the floor instantly in their naked human forms. Again.

They all looked confused, and Carlisle sighed. Edward turned to Jacob, they both smiled and both slammed their lips together, and opening their mouths and holding each other close. They pulled apart and smiled again.

The wolves stood up, steadied themselves and dressed.

"Now leave,"

"Give us a week." Carlisle said, "A week to pack, say our goodbyes and have Bella's funeral, her family needs to mourn. You know Charlie, do you really want him to miss out on a normal life with Sue, and a chance to live. You really want to destroy his life, knowing he's out there, searching for someone hell never find, because you killed her." Carlisle said,

Sam nodded.

"A week."

"Thank you." Carlisle said. "Now let's get you healed up." and he helped Sam up and the wolves and the Cullen's all walked back towards the house, where the future would hopefully become clear.


End file.
